


Loves Kindled

by dante0220



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Gen, helping others to find love, love renewed, preventing tragedy, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: When Mercedes returns to Los Angeles, she and Don Alejandro rediscover their feelings.  Meantime Diego's trip to Santa Paula is delayed by a few days.  Will that make a difference?  Can Diego and Zorro help to prevent tragedy this time?  Please r and r!
Relationships: Alejandro de la Vega/Mercedes Henche Villaro, Victoria Escalante/Diego de la Vega
Kudos: 3





	1. From Diego's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> New World Zorro belongs to the Family Channel.

_From the Memoirs of Don Diego de la Vega. 10 de Diciembre 1827…_

_Some things seem so small and inconsequential. Perhaps a misunderstanding over a horse trade. Maybe even Vengeance’s drive to avenge in Honor’s name. Or even the date chosen for a far off event._

_We were indeed quite fortunate. For all of the events listed above did indeed happen. For Father’s first love, Doña Mercedes Henche de Villero, returned from her travels. I have never seen him so happy since Mother’s death. It was obvious the old love was still there. He proposed to her within a day. Alas, Tragedy beckoned. The Doña’s husband followed her to the hacienda. He would have killed Father and her…._

_…that is if I had to go to Santa Paula on that day instead of the next…_

_…that is if Zorro had been a few seconds later…._

_But I shouldn’t give the entire story away. Now should I?_

_Victoria, I see you looking over my shoulder. Very well, I shall tell you the rest, mi Amor….._


	2. Diego and Mercedes Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes admires the garden. DIego and she speak about things.

Chapter 1 [Morning After Mercedes’ Arrival in Los Angeles]

_Sol_ rose over _Horizon’s_ eastern edge. The breeze billowed inland from the nearby ocean. A few puffy clouds chased each other across the robin’s egg hued sky. Birds nestled in the trees. Their delicate songs serenaded each other.

And at a certain hacienda, someone reacquainted herself with past wonders….

****

Mercedes wandered along the brick-laden paths. _Wonder_ and _Awe_ overwhelmed her senses. Her eyes bounced between Flora’s colors. Her nostrils indulged in _Scent’s_ cornucopia. “How does he do this?” _Admiration_ lifted her views both of the man she still loved and the latter’s son.

“How does he do what, _Señora_?” Diego strolled out into the garden. In each hand, he had a tiny China cup. _“Buenos Dias. Perdona mi.”_

_“Buenos Dias, Diego.”_ She nodded to him. “I was admiring the garden. Your father developed a definite talent for plants over the years.

He nodded. “He has an eye for it. I brought some of these flowers back from Spain after my time at the University.” He offered her the cup in his right hand. “If I remember correctly from last night?”

“Really?” Her eyebrow perked. “You studied over there? Where might I ask? Toledo? Barcelona? Madrid?” She accepted the cup from him. “ _Gracias_.” She sipped on it. “Mmm! This is perfect, Diego.”

“Madrid. Father told me about it. The experience was very enlightening. I gained an appreciation for the finer things in life.” He sipped on his own espresso. 

“Oh? Don Alejandro knows about Spain? We grew up here so I assumed….” _Curiosity_ quirked her eyebrow.

“Actually I was born in Madrid. Father has some very influential friends there. Given the chance to go back, I could not refuse. You should ask him about his service over there at some point,” he clarified. “Do enjoy your coffee. I hope Father and you have a splendid day together. I shall see you tonight.”

“Tonight? I thought you had to go to Santa Paula? That is twenty miles from here. Is it not?” She frowned at him.

“I checked the auction paperwork. The auction is not for another two days.” He shrugged. “We’ll tell Father tonight. Meantime, I will remain occupied. He takes you on a tour of Los Angeles and your family’s estate.” He smiled.

She grinned. “Perfect coffee, beautiful flowers, a scholar, a loyal son and considerate friend all in one. As I noticed last night, you love your father very much. I shall make sure he enjoys himself. Perhaps you might do the same?”

“I shall do my best, _Señora_.”

“Please do, Diego. I would not want you to miss out. Consideration, after all, is its own reward. I will keep your secret.” She savored another draught from her cup. “Perhaps you might get inspired in that tavern?”

“I enjoy reading and writing occasionally in there. Yes,” he agreed. Of course, he’d spend as much time at said tavern. There he’d sip limonada, read, write a poem and perhaps talk to _Inspiration_ herself…a certain businesswoman who ran the establishment, cooked, cleaned and served with the most glistening of smiles.

_Inspiration…La Doña_ of his Heart…Victoria Escalante….

“Then enjoy as we will. Perhaps you will find Love as your father and I have once more. _Hasta esta noche, Diego_ ,” she wished.

“ _Adios, Señora_.” He bowed to her. Then he turned and departed from the garden.

Alejandro looked at his son’s back. “What did Diego want?” Curiosity provoked questions through his mind as well.

“He had an extra coffee and wanted to share, Alejandro.” Her eyes twinkled into his. “You raised him as the perfect _caballero_.”

“At times he can be…when he’s not buried in those books,” Alejandro complained. “That is why I am glad he is going to Santa Paula today. He will get valuable experience at the auction. I am glad he could be a good host for you. Perhaps there is hope for him yet.”

“Do not be so hard on him, Alejandro.” She rubbed his shoulder. “Diego may just surprise us. Now, since he is gone for the day…” She grinned at him. “I hoped for a picnic on my estate?”

He nodded. Love spread a smile across his face. His heart skipped a beat for the first time in many years. “Perhaps down by the river? The tree…it is still there.”

She giggled. “Oh, Alejandro! I am too old to be climbing up those branches now. But yes…yes…we should do that.” Her eyes sparkled into his. She embraced him. Her heart soared to unimagined heights. “And we can enjoy this garden together!”

“You can enjoy this garden forever, Mercedita. As I said last night, this is where you belong,” he reminded her.

She nodded. Her heart swooned at _Proposal’s_ grant. Still her mind brooded over her own dark secret. She followed him toward the door and into the _hacienda_ proper.

One could hope the day would remain without issues…..


	3. Tavern Bliss Disrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego seeks a quiet morning of contemplation. Victoria wishes to work, enjoy her customers and (of course) talk with Diego. Between Mendoza's gossip and the Alcalde, things get interesting....

Chapter 2 [Tavern Victoria—A Half Hour Later]

Amidst Passersby, Victoria cleaned her patio. _Broom’s_ bristle shooed dirt and dust from the hard floor. _Rag_ wiped away dirt from _Tables’_ surface. _Satisfaction_ prompted a smile and nod from her. “There! And it seems just in time too!” She waved to the three elderly regulars hobbling toward the tavern. “ _¡Señores, Buenos Dias!”_ She opened the door allowing them inside. “Your usual table is ready.” She picked up her rag and broom and followed them inside. “Coffee?”

_“Si, Victoria. Gracias.”_ The slender man added a smile. Then he turned and started back into the conversation with his friends, a fat and jolly man with a snow-white beard and another built more like a tree branch and clean shaven. They laughed and reminisced about their good old days. 

She smiled and let them enjoy their conversation. She set three cups on a serving platter. Instinct guided her hand to fill them to just the right point. She brought them out with a tiny pitcher of milk, three spoons and a sugar bowl. “And here we are. You enjoy. Do let me know if there’s anything else.” She carted the platter back up to the counter. 

Diego walked in and looked around. Granted, the tavern appeared the same as always. Still, _Pride_ for her accomplishments warmed his heart. A smile spread across his face. A spring came to his step. A sparkle danced in his eye. “Good morning, Victoria.”

She stopped her own cleaning. Her heart skipped a beat for him as well. Outwardly, they were good friends. They talked about anything and everything. _Respect_ flowed back and forth between them. Despite class differences, he treated her like an equal. Her eyes always caught hers. His smile warmed her through and through.

Alas if only _Courage_ came in greater supply within Diego. How she wished he would be more assertive.

And then, there was a certain masked hero of the people.

She sighed. _Desire_ rose up and down her spine over Zorro. His eyes captivated her. His sense of justice matched her own. A smile spread across her face.

“You seem in good spirits this morning, Victoria.” Diego smiled at her. 

“And you are out early this morning, Diego.” She looked him over while serving his coffee. “I’d say you are as well.” _Interest_ perked her eyebrow. “Come on! Do tell me!”

Crimson streaked his cheeks. He nodded. “We have a visitor at the hacienda. Father is quite happy. To be honest, I have not seen him like this since Mother passed away.” He accepted the coffee from her. _“Gracias.”_

She recalled Alejandro and Diego sitting with a brunette woman in a white dress on the previous afternoon. “ _Si._ I remember. _Don Alejandro_ and she seemed like very old friends.”

“They are definitely that.” He sipped his coffee. “ _Señora Villero_ is a very charming woman. Father has made sure she has the best in her guest chamber.”

“I am glad for him. Your father should have a friend like that in his life.” She wiped the counter. “I wish that Zorro would think that way of me.”

He suppressed an eye roll. _Zorro thinks of you night and day, Victoria._ Once again, he wanted to come clean with her, tell her everything and then propose. _How many men are their own competition?_

“What is the matter, Diego? Jealous?” She giggled. 

“I just think you need someone who will commit to you. The Alcalde will find him at some point.” He bit his lip. “Speaking as a…friend of course.”

“Of course.” She sighed. “I know Zorro will be here for me. Perhaps there is someone for you, Diego?”

“There is.” He looked in her eyes. Despite his efforts to conceal that truth from her, _Desperation_ glimmered therein.

“If that is so then why do you not tell her?” She frowned. “Diego, when am I going to meet this woman? What is she? A nun?”

_Go look in the mirror._ He cleared his throat. “I think I’ll get to my reading.” He raised a blue covered tome.

“Don’t you have to go to Santa Paula today?” she reminded him.

“Actually, Father was mistaken. The auction’s in two days. So, I spend the day with my friends and intellectual pursuits, I fear.” He raised his cup to her. “Thank you for the perfect ambiance as always.” He walked toward his usual corner table.

She shook her head. _I like you, Diego, but honestly! Why do you risk losing that woman if you will not tell her? We are good friends. You know I will approve!_ Her mind shifted toward Alejandro and his visitor. _So Don Alejandro has a woman he is interested in? He should not be alone. This is good! Perhaps, Diego, you might learn something from him?_

At that moment, Sergeant Jaime Mendoza rushed into the tavern and up to the counter. “Victoria! Good morning!” _Excitement_ and _Anxiety_ had him practically jumping about the tavern.

“Sergeant Mendoza? You seem excited. Is everything all right?” She wiped the counter down.

“Oh I just heard something!” Mendoza leaned in close. His fingers tapped on the counter. “You will not believe it!”

_Interest_ raised her eyebrows. “I just might, Mendoza. Try me.”

_Gossip_ , _Rumor_ and _Inuendo_ goaded Mendoza onward, “Well I just heard that Don Alejandro has a woman staying at his _hacienda_! Can you believe it? I never would have expected that from him!”

Diego frowned. He clapped his book shut. “Sergeant! There is no scandal. I can assure you.”

Mendoza froze. _Guilt_ paled his face. His eyes narrowed. “Why did you not tell me he was sitting there?”

“How was I to know what you had to say? I am not a mind reader, Sergeant.” She pointed toward Diego. “I believe you owe Don Diego an apology? Perhaps in exchange, he might explain the situation?” 

Mendoza nodded. Much like a chastened school boy, he dragged his feet across the floor.

Diego shook his head. _Rumor runs rife in a town such as this. Then again, we were seen outside yesterday afternoon. Gossips! Disdain_ burned in his mind. “Perhaps this might teach you a lesson, Sergeant?”

“ _Si, Don Diego_ , I am sorry.” _Contrition_ shook Mendoza’s already quaking knees. He bowed his head. 

“You do realize that I could challenge you for implying what you did about my father and _Señora Villero_? If you were any other man, I would. You do understand?” Diego informed him. _Purpose_ burned through his eyes into Mendoza’s. 

“ _Si._ But you would not hurt me?” Mendoza’s eyes went wide. Normally, he’d assume that since Diego was a pacifist, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. That told him differently.

“No. You apologized. I am satisfied. Now take a seat.” Diego kicked the chair out. 

“ _S…si. Gracias._ ” Mendoza slumped into his chair. “So no duel?”

Diego shook his head. “No, Sergeant. You did not mean harm or understand how you were impugning my father. I believe you know now. Besides your apology is all the satisfaction I require. Now did you wish to know about the visit?”

_“Si.”_ Mendoza relaxed. He grinned waiting for hear something even chaste from the other’s mouth.

“She and my father were close. She is passing through the region. She is a widow. She has her own guest room. In fact, I had coffee with her just two hours ago in my garden. She is a lovely person,” Diego explained.

“So are they interested in each other again?” Mendoza pressed.

“Sergeant, that is between them. I trust my father to accord himself as a proper _caballero_ ,” Diego insisted. “Perhaps you should return to the barracks before….” He saw the Alcalde glaring at them. “Why, Alcalde! I was just about to mention you.”

“Indeed, _Don Diego_. And I would understand.” De Soto cleared his throat. “SERGEANT MENDOZA!”

Mendoza jumped to his feet. “ _¡Si, Alcalde!_ ” He nearly knocked himself out with his salute.

“What are you doing? I would not blame him if he did challenge you! Perhaps _Rumor_ and _Gossip_ are the mainstays of this village but I will not allow any officer of mine to be a part of it! Am I clear?”

_“Si, Alcalde,”_ Mendoza agreed.

“Wait for me at the barracks. We have enough matters around here. DISMISSED!” the Alcalde concluded.

Mendoza grabbed his hat and rushed out the door. He never stopped until he’d cleared the plaza.

“Well done, Alcalde!” Diego approved albeit with _Sarcasm_ flavoring his words.

“Well yes. There is honor to consider,” the Alcalde insisted.

“Why yes there is, Alcalde. There is that matter between Father and you about a horse as I recall?” Diego cleared his throat. 

“I told your father I bought him fairly. I had nothing to do with how the other man got him.” Alcalde coughed. “I’d expect _Don Alejandro_ to challenge me but you?” 

“No. I prefer to do my dueling in a court of law, Alcalde. The territorial governor will settle the matter. That is how Father wished to deal with the matter.” _Annoyance_ flicked in Diego’s eyes.

“Just as I thought! You talk grandly and rattle your saber in front of Mendoza. You do not have the spine to do so with me.” _Scorn_ dripped from the Alcalde’s eyes. “Once again, your cowardice is showing.”

_Restraint_ held Diego back. He thought of how many lessons he’d taught the Alcalde in swordsmanship as Zorro. _The end game. I cannot expose myself._ “Cowardice? Not hardly. I seem to remember being taught about jurisprudence back at the University. Maybe you missed that class.” He went back to his book. “I think Mendoza’s waiting for you.”

“You cannot talk about me like that, De la Vega!” the Alcalde snapped. He grabbed the book and threw it across the room. “Stand and face me!”

“I suppose that makes you feel better, Alcalde?” Diego rolled his eyes. “As I said, such boorish behavior ill suits you or me. Good day.” He worked his way around the official and went to retrieve his book. 

The Alcalde shook his head. “I’ll never understand you!” He stalked back out and toward the barracks.

Diego picked up his book. “A first edition ruined.” He shook his head as the pages cascaded to the floor. “Unbelievable.” _Lament_ sagged down on his heart.

“The book? It is special?” Victoria asked him.

“Yes. It is a first edition I brought back with me from Spain. Quite rare actually.” Diego collected the pages into a pile. “I can have them rebound. I am sorry.”

“You are sorry? For what, Diego? You did nothing! The Alcalde damaged your book. He challenged you.” She stooped beside him. “You know I wish you would defend your honor more so. Today I believe you were very gallant. Zorro himself would tell you how proud he is,” she assured him. She squeezed his hand. Her eyes sparkled into his. “Can I help you with those pages?”

Diego’s heart jumped and missed two…no three…beats. Her eyes washed away _Resentment’s_ stain from his mind. He understood the compliment she’d just given him. How I wish I could tell her. He picked up the pile. “I think I missed a few.”

“I have them. Meantime, I can offer you something to take them back to the _hacienda_ ,” she told him.

“I’ll put them in my saddle bag. They will be quite safe there. Thank you though.” He nodded. His eyes met hers. Her smile and the eyes’ sparkle made up for his book’s damage. “It seems he’s done enough damage. I will let Father deal with him.”

She nodded recalling the matter of the stolen horse from the previous day. She placed the pages by his pile. She rubbed his hand. “I will get you some of that soup you like and refill your coffee. On the house.” She grinned at him and then headed back for the counter.

He started arranging the pages. _Perhaps it might take the entire morning. The book would be put back together._ He glanced out the window. He hoped that his father and Mercedes were renewing their bond in such ways. I can deal with a few insults especially with Victoria’s support. I hope you two have an insightful day. 

And with that, he set to his rearranging……


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro and Mercedes speak about Diego and other things....

Chapter 3 [Dining Room—De la Vega Hacienda]

Mercedes looked about the chamber. As with the previous evening, _Admiration_ raised her view of Alejandro if that was possible. She’d almost forgotten such elegance due to her time with her husband. _Father never knew. How I wish he had._ She shook her head.

“Mercedita? What is it?” Alejandro rushed to her side. “Is something the matter?”

“Nothing, Alejandro. I am sorry.” She surveyed the room again. “I was recalling my family’s estate.”

“And how grand it was.” He grinned at _Memoria’s_ image of that place. “Indeed! Your parents had an eye for quality.” His eyes sparkled into hers. “As I do.”

_Guilt_ ate at her. _Admission_ pushed to her lips. Still she feared her secret…that it would ruin everything. Her heart had sung to her all of the previous evening. _If he knows Antonio is still alive, it would ruin everything!_ She smiled. “Diego certainly has my father’s taste in books.”

Alejandro nodded. “Your father knew when to read and when to spend time in the real world. I fear Diego has yet to learn that balance.”

“He loves you, Alejandro. In just the short time I’ve been here, I see that. I saw a newspaper in the study. _The Guardian_?” She walked over to the fireplace. There she found a copy on the table. “A community newspaper?”

“ _Si._ Diego does do that,” he conceded. “I just wish he’d take more of an interest in the hacienda! You know I am not as book-minded as he or your father. I try to understand.”

“Father knew that, Alejandro. Perhaps you might give Diego the same grace?” she advised.

“Perhaps.” _Consideration_ filed that insight into his mind. He saw Felipe motioning them toward the table. “Speaking of grace, I believe that is breakfast! I recall how you love your grapes and oranges.” He smirked. “And your pastries.”

She smiled at him. “I do not believe you!” She gasped at the plate. She beheld how the grapes and oranges circled the sweet roll at the plate’s center in perfect symmetrical form. “Felipe, this is beautiful!”

Even if he could hear her, he glanced toward Alejandro.

Alejandro signed her response to him with his fingers. Then added, “Perhaps some juice and coffee?” with another set of signs.

Felipe nodded and hustled off toward the kitchen.

“I am sorry! I did not realize Felipe cannot hear me.” _Embarrassment_ streaked her cheeks in crimson hues. “You know how to use sign language? I saw it in Spain.”

“I do. Felipe is deaf and mute. He is still the most valuable valet one could ask for. I learned sign language a decade ago. For Diego and me, it is a wonderful investment. I will teach you,” Alejandro informed her.

Felipe returned with the coffee and juice pitchers. He set them down and looked to Alejandro.

She tapped Felipe on the left forearm. She smiled and raised her hands. “Both juice and coffee please.” She signed with her fingers.

_Surprise_ stiffened him for a heartbeat. He grinned and nodded. He poured the requested drinks. 

“Thank you,” she signed to him.

Felipe bowed to her. Then he walked over to Alejandro and did the same for him. 

“Mercedita! Why did you not say you knew sign language?” Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

“Why you never asked!” She giggled to herself. _Impishness_ sparkled in her eyes much like when they were young.

He chuckled. “You have not lost that either.” He grinned at her. His heart implored his mind to search for a certain heirloom before the picnic. “Truly you are a woman of diverse qualities. I knew that then. I know it now.” 

“I am myself, Alejandro. No more, no less.” She deflected the compliment with _Mischief’s_ shrug.

Alejandro shook his head. Now he knew _Cupid_ had ensnared him once more. 

And he celebrated his capture….


	5. Villero Rides In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes' husband rides into the pueblo. He assaults Victoria and Diego before the Alcalde stops it.

Chapter 4 [11:15 AM]

A lone man rode his horse up the trail. The wind cooled his thinning hair. His eyes locked onto the pueblo in front of himself. _Anger_ and _Vengeance_ burned in his heart. He’d searched for his wife long and far. He knew she’d come there. He knew she’d cheat him out of her estate’s sale and the monies.

No, he was her husband. He claimed her possessions as his own….

He urged his horse onward. He’d refresh himself somewhere in that village. Once the locals answered his questions either willingly or by force, he’d hunt his wife down. Then he’d beat her within an inch of her life….

****

[Plaza—In Front of Tavern Victoria]  
[A/N: This is where we rejoin the episode and where things change….]

The Alcalde fumed. _Indignation_ took its wrath on Mendoza over the previous few hours. He’d scolded the Sergeant soundly for the scene at the tavern. Once more, the De la Vegas’ accusations burned into his psyche. He would not confront Diego again…at least not yet. No. Best to let an opportunity come up. He clenched his fists. _De la Vega showed once again that he is a coward! And yet they see me as a brute? Really?_

“Alcalde.” Mendoza rushed up to him. He saluted while locking his knees. _Fear_ and _Intimidation_ ate away at him. 

“ _¿Si, Mendoza?_ What is it? Is there anything to report?” The Alcalde returned the salute half-heartedly. His eyes scanned the plaza.

“Nothing. I….” Mendoza noticed the newcomer tying his horse to the post in front of the tavern. “Alcalde! Over there!” He pointed.

The Alcalde narrowed his eyes. He watched the stranger enter the tavern. “Do you know who that man is?”

“N…no.” Mendoza trembled. He really did not want a confrontation. Still, he did not want the Alcalde’s temper either at that point. “I will find out.”

“That would be a good idea, Sergeant.” De Soto watched Mendoza walk into the tavern. He checked his pistol’s powder and shot. Then he followed himself.

****

[Tavern Victoria]

The stranger strode into the tavern. _Disgust_ looked down on the rural hicks eating and conversing all around. He noted Diego reading and drinking coffee in the corner. _Someone cultured in this backwater?_ He dismissed the notion. He had no time for pretense. 

Victoria set a cup down in its place. She met the newest customer’s eye. She felt _Trouble_ brewing in him. She glanced toward Diego who peered over at the counter in turn. _Who is he? What does he want?_ She cleared her throat and stood tall. “ _Buenos Dias, Señor._ Can I help you?”

“Yes.” The stranger looked her over. “This is Los Angeles?”

“ _Si._ You are in the central plaza. What can I get for you?” Victoria pressed.

The stranger glared at her. “When I’m ready to tell you, you’ll know.” He slapped an 8 escudo coin on the counter. “That is yours if you tell me what I need to know.”

“If I can.” _Indignity_ pursed her lips. “Calm yourself _por favor._ ” She filled a cup with water and handed it to him. “You seem hot from the trail.”

The stranger conceded a nod. “It has been a long ride from the coast. _Gracias._ ” He gulped down the offered water. He set the cup down with a hard bang on the counter. “Now, I wish to know the way to the _Rancho Henche._ ”

Diego looked up from his reading. His eyes met Victoria’s. _Concern_ lit up in his eyes. _Another person seeking that estate in a short time? What is his business with it?_

She knew the estate’s location of course. _Why is Diego so concerned? “Señor,_ it is such a long way. Perhaps I could tell you what you need to know?”

“Perhaps.” The stranger grabbed her wrist. “Do not play me for a fool! TELL ME!” He twisted her arm.

Victoria grimaced. Pain shot up her left arm and shoulder. She ground her teeth. “STOP!”

“Then be nice,” the stranger hissed. 

“ _Señor_ , that’s enough!” Diego stood. He saw a half dozen sets of eyes watching his every move. He knew he had to take care. He wished for his costume and sword at that point. He crossed the room.

“This is none of your business, _Caballero_. Go and pretend to be educated somewhere else,” the stranger dismissed. _Scorn_ glowered in his eyes.

Diego’s mustache twitched. He put his hand firmly on the stranger’s. He wrenched it away from Victoria’s arm. “You are out of line. She offered you a cup of water for your thirst. Why do you wish to go to the Henche Estate?”

“You know of it?” the stranger sniggered. “You are but a boy to my wife. Get lost!” He shoved Diego back.

“Diego!” Victoria panicked. The last thing she wanted was a fight in there. “All right! _Señor_ , please leave! You cannot be in here.” She pointed to the door.

“I’ll leave when I want!” the stranger snapped. He backhanded her into the counter.

Victoria slumped to the floor. 

Diego knocked him out of his way with his shoulder. He rushed over to her side. He pulled his jacket off and rolled it up. He eased her down onto the floorboards as gently as he could. “This is her tavern, _Señor_. Leave or we’ll get the lancers. Who are you?”

A snort escaped the aggressor’s lips. “I’m Antonio Villero, Boy. Where is my wife?”

Diego burned. He turned his back on Villero. His mind started to put the pieces together. His eyes however checked over his beloved’s face. “Your wife?”

“ _¡Si!_ Mercedes Henche Villero! Where is she?” Villero demanded. He grabbed Diego’s arm.

A gasp escaped from the Peanut Gallery. _Shock_ and _Dismay_ crackled in the air. _Rumor_ and _Gossip_ would spread from that fuel indeed.

“Unhand me! I have done nothing to you! Nor has Victoria!” Diego struggled although he still held back. He half-stumbled but managed to pin Villero to the counter. “She said you were dead!”

“So you do know! You will tell me!” Villero broke Diego’s half-efforted restraint. He grabbed onto Diego’s neck. “I should kill you!”

“What is this?” Mendoza’s eyes went wide. “ _¡Señor, por favor!_ Stop!” 

Villero released Diego. _Ridicule_ scoffed out of the corner of his mouth. “This boy and the perra mean something. Do they not? And who are you?” He dropped his shoulder and rammed past Mendoza. “You are no soldier!” 

“And you are no _caballero, Señor._ ” The Alcalde held his pistol in firing position. “You’ll find me a better shot than Mendoza. You’re coming with me.”

“And you are? I have business with my wife!” Villero snapped. “Lower that gun and get out of my way!”

“He claims to be her husband, Alcalde. She said he’s dead!” Diego disagreed. 

“My wife would say such things!” Villero snapped. “I have come to reclaim her! You will tell me where she is!”

“ _Don Diego_ , perhaps you should listen to the good man? If you are between them in this matter….” the Alcalde started to accuse.

“No, Alcalde.” Diego rose to his feet. “I involved myself when he assaulted Victoria. She has a broken arm and a possible concussion. I do not want her left alone. As for _Señora Villero_ , she was afraid of something when we spoke yesterday. Now I can see what.” He shook his head. “You have no idea how to treat a woman. Do you?” How he wished for his sword at that moment….

“You do not tell me how to treat her, Boy!” Villero spat. “The maid started it. If she’d answered me, none of this would have happened!”

“You’re still guilty of assault, Villero,” Diego informed him. “I only asked to talk reasonably. I wanted to stop you from hurting her. Alcalde, I have acted out of friendship toward Victoria and to defend myself.”

The other customers nodded.

“Really?” the Alcalde scratched at his beard. “I am impressed, _Don Diego_. It seems you do have some spine after all.” He stuck his pistol in Villero’s side. “You are coming with me.”

“Pardon me, Alcalde. Perhaps Sergeant Mendoza can help me get Victoria into a wagon? I wish to make sure she is all right,” Diego requested. 

“Very well! Mendoza, help _Don Diego_ get _Señorita Escalante_ into the wagon outside. There’s been enough excitement for one day and…” the Alcalde started.

Villero waited until the official’s attention drifted toward Victoria. He rushed from the Tavern. Before anyone could do anything, he untied his horse and rode out of the pueblo.

“VILLERO!” the Alcalde bellowed. “Mendoza, help him! I’ll get the lancers! We’ll hunt him down!” He stormed out of the tavern and headed across the plaza.

Diego supported Victoria’s shoulders and head as best he could. Another man took her feet. A woman helped to carry the weight. Together, they carried her from the tavern toward the waiting wagon. 

Diego looked toward the western road. He knew Villero would be back. As soon as he’d tended to his beloved, Zorro would ride…and _Haste_ would press even Toronado’s speedy hooves in that matter….


	6. Seeing Victoria to Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego makes sure Victoria can rest in a decent place before Zorro goes to rescue Alejandro and Mercedes. (But is she really sleeping?)

Chapter 5 [Rancho De la Vega—Forty-Five Minutes Later]

Diego pushed the wagon down the dirt road toward his father’s _rancho_. _Fear_ and _Concern_ kept his eye sneaking looks back at Victoria’s unconscious face in the back. A sling and extra oat bags cushioned her damaged arm. _Anger_ burned over Villero’s assault and continued threat toward his father and Mercedes. Despite the speed, he somehow guided the wagon around every pothole and bump in the road. 

After what seemed like hours but really only twenty minutes, he stopped the wagon in front of his father’s _rancho_. He jumped down and hustled to undo the back.

Felipe rushed out. He narrowed his eyes. He sought to understand what was going on.

Diego waved his servant over. _Urgency_ lent him strength to get into the wagon. “Get her legs.”

Felipe stared. He glanced up at Diego.

“I’m sorry, Felipe! Not now! Victoria’s badly hurt.” _Worry_ paled his features. “Gently now!”

Felipe put his hands under her knees. Working with Diego, they picked up her shoulders and knees at the same time. They eased her from the wagon.

“Mmm…” She grimaced but didn’t move.

Felipe looked to her and then to Diego.

“She was thrown against the bar at the tavern. I fear she struck her head. Come on. We have to get her inside. Since the _Señora_ has the guest room, we will put her in my room. Then Zorro rides,” Diego guided them through the hacienda and to his own chamber. As gently as possible, he lowered her onto his mattress. He insured that his pillows nestled under her head. He tucked her in. “Get a cold cloth please, Felipe.”

Felipe nodded and ran toward the kitchen.

_Victoria, you have to be all right. You have to be!_ Diego squeezed her hand. _Relief_ relaxed him at her breathing and strong pulse. She rubbed her hand. “You’re safe.” 

Felipe rushed back in. He handed the damp cloth to Diego.

“Very good, Felipe. Thank you.” Diego put it on her forehead. “You’re safe now, Victoria. I will be back. Felipe, keep an eye on Victoria. I have to see to Father and _Señora Villero_. Zorro has to stop Villero before he can harm them.” His eyes narrowed. _Scores_ needed settling. _Honor_ demanded _Response_. He ran back toward the living room. Once he reached the fireplace, he pressed on the hidden panel. 

Felipe watched his master disappear into the hidden passage. He bit his lip. Rarely had he seen Diego react in that way. He shook his head. Then he headed back toward Victoria.

Before he reached her, however, her eyes blinked open. A slight smile cracked her features. “Diego…Zorro.” She sighed and surrendered to sleep once again.

****

[Three Minutes Later]

Unaware of Victoria’s awareness and discovery, Zorro hurried over to Toronado. He patted the Andalusian’s flank. “I am sorry, my Friend. I will have to ask you to race as you never have before.” He climbed up onto the dark ornate saddle. 

Toronado grunted. His ears perked.

“Father needs us.” Zorro steered him out of the stall. He urged his friend to step on the hidden floor panel.

On cue, the cave wall opened to the outside once more.

“Now, to _Rancho Henche!_ We ride!” Zorro urged.

Toronado streaked out of the cave. His hooves barely touched the ground. His long legs devoured the lengths between him and their destination. 

Zorro urged his friend into a hard-left turn. He knew the road between the pueblo and Mercedes’ family estate had several twists and turns. _Hope_ held out that a straight ride overland would enable him to reach his father and Mercedes first.

_Urgency_ was the order of the day….


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villero finds Alejandro and Mercedes. Zorro intercedes and the duel is on!

Chapter 6 [Rancho Henche]

Villero rode toward the hacienda. He’d deceived a fellow traveler into pointing out the way. _Indignation_ boiled his blood. _Betrayal_ drove him onward. He looked over the grassy knolls and trees growing along the hillsides, he envisioned _Productivity_ coming from this earth. _To think she’d turn her back on this? Truly?_ He snorted. _Well I shall put her in her place. Then this land shall be mine!_ He pressed on toward the old house. He stopped alongside it.

Two horses, a brown and a black one, grazed in the grass nearby.

_She is not alone. That pretty boy’s father! He’s here with Mercedes!_ He grabbed his sword. _Where would they be?_ He surveyed the area around himself. For several minutes, he walked along the house’s length and width. He opened the door and search the ruined hacienda. From _Dust’s_ and _Cobweb’s_ presence, he could see that nobody had been there for years. _So where?_ He stalked out of the structure. His eye glared down the hill.

The stream flowed along the hill’s bottom and disappeared into the trees.

She liked such things. _Cruelty_ spread a shark’s tooth smile across his face. He made his way down the hill. Looking about, he crept into the woods and pressed through the trees.

****

[A Mile Into the Woods]

_Sol_ poked through the trees’ green canopies. The breeze rustled the leaves. The shaded grass still held a bit of _Dew’s_ moisture. The stream cut through giving some sand and rocks on both sides. On its inner bank, an ancient oak reached for the sky. The branches extended far in all directions and over the water. Its shade sheltered animals and human travelers alike.

And it fostered _Amor’s_ way in this case….

Alejandro spread a blanket over the grass. “I believe this is the spot.”

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. “You know it is as well as I, Alejandro. As if the tree itself would lie?” She gazed up toward its branches and leaves. _Memoria_ reminded of how Youth allowed her to climb up and sit on its branches. There she’d felt safe. And she was for the most part….

…except from a certain young Don below….

He set two plates and glasses on the blanket. On each plate, a sandwich awaited each of them. As with the morning, fresh apple slices and grapes sat in a cup alongside those main courses. He placed a wine bottle in the blanket’s center.

“It seems you thought of everything,” she declared.

“I have. I remember how you liked Dolores’ chicken salad. I had the kitchen staff make it for us.” He grinned. _Affection_ danced in his eyes. “I cannot wait to see what you think.”

“Did you do that for us?” Her mouth watered. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite. Her taste buds savored the chicken, oil and spices in perfect harmony. “Oh this is perfect! It’s just like those sandwiches we had!”

“I knew Carmen would not disappoint.” He bit into his own meal. _Satisfaction_ spread the smile further across his face. “And we can have this as often as we like, Mercedes.”

_Guilt_ forced a frown onto her face. She set the sandwich down on the plate. “Alejandro, I have to ask you to forgive me. I am afraid I deceived you last night.”

“Deceived me?” _Confusion_ arched an eyebrow. “I do not understand. Are you not happy?”

“Si. I am happier than I have been in years.” She bowed her head. “My husband is not actually dead.”

“What?” His eyes went wide. “But, Mercedes, you said….”

“I know. He is dead to me in my heart. Alejandro, I am in my current situation because of him. He is a spendthrift! He wasted all of our money. When it was gone, he hurt me.” She trembled. Tears ran down her face. “He beat me.”

_Rag_ e flared through his eyes. “He what?” He clenched his fists.

“That is why I cannot stay! I would want to divorce Antonio and marry you. He is a monster, Alejandro! If he found us together, he would kill you!” she declared. “I could not bear that!”

“Perhaps you could reason with him?” he suggested.

“You do not know what you are suggesting.” She shook her head. “He will not listen! He will hurt us to get what he wants. I should leave.”

“No.” He shook off the idea. “You’ll stay with me. You’re safe with me. We’ll work this out. We’ll…” 

Her eyes went wide. She screamed. “ALEJANDRO, BEHIND YOU!!!”

Before he could react, a metal sword hilt struck him in the back of the head. He collapsed in an unconscious heap on the ground.

“Alejandro, no!” _Denial_ and _Fear_ chilled her heart. She stared at her husband standing over the unconscious Don. “We’ve done nothing!”

“You cheated on me with him in your heart, Woman! _¡Callete!”_ Villero drew his pistol and aimed it at her. “Now you die!” His finger closed on the trigger.

Just before he fired, a loud snap crack shattered the sylvan stillness. Dark coils constricted about his wrist yanking the hand off target and the shot wide. 

“Who would?” Villero pulled at the whip to loosen it. As he did so, another jerk tightened its grasp. He winced as the whip bit deeper into his skin and drew blood. _“¡Maldición!”_ He dropped the pistol. His mouth twisted into a bloodthirsty frown.

“That would be me, _Señor_!” Zorro informed him. _Anger_ narrowed his eyes. He jumped down out of the saddle. “And now you would threaten them? Have you not done enough ALREADY?”

Villero sniffed. “I have no quarrel with you, _Señor_! This is between my wife, her lover and me! Do not interfere further!” 

“But I have SEVERAL quarrels with you!” Unlike other such duels, Zorro burned at Villero’s attitude. He’d had his fill of the misanthrope’s misdeeds. _Vengeance_ burned for Victoria and his ordeals. He drew his sword and swiped it through the air.

The weapon tore Villero’s sleeve and scratched his arm.

“First blood, _Señor! En garde!_ ” Zorro challenged. He raised his sword.

“You die!” Villero swung his blade wildly. He managed to cross blades with the masked avenger. Several times his steel slowed Zorro’s. Still his wounded wrist slowed his feints. His footwork could not move on the uneven grass and sand along the stream’s bank….

…and then _Fury_ itself beat down on his weapon. Zorro struck, struck and struck some more. _Rage_ heated more and more with each strike. As he did so, he slipped with his voice. “You want to threaten women and unarmed men, DO YOU?” He waited for Villero to lunge. His hilt struck right between Villero’s eyes and knocked him out cold. He trembled shaking off _Vengeance’s_ grasp. “Fortunately, _Señor_ , I wish you to live.” He pulled a rope from Toronado’s saddle bag. “ _Señora_ , are you all right?”

“Thanks to you, _Señor_.” She looked up at him. “ _Don Alejandro_ …I must see to him.” She regarded Zorro for a few heartbeats. “Your voice.” She squinted at him. “I know it!”

“I am afraid we have not met before today, _Señora_. It is a pleasure.” Zorro raised her hand and kissed the back of it. “I am Zorro, the people’s hero. I have heard much within Los Angeles about your charm and beauty.”

“Have you now?” She regarded him for a few more heartbeats. “What of my husband?”

“I will let the Alcalde have him.” Zorro yanked Villero’s hands behind his back. He bound the unconscious man’s wrists with that rope. “After what happened in the tavern earlier, your husband will be in jail for a long time.” He hustled over to Alejandro. He checked the bruise. “We should take him to his hacienda. There he can rest.”

“I am sure you can show us the way.” She smiled. “You should be more careful with your voice. Your anger betrayed you.” 

“I do not understand, _Señora.” Anxiety_ ate at him.

“I am already sharing one secret with _Don Alejandro’s_ son. Since he is not in Santa Paula, I suspect he is somewhere close to here. Now isn’t he?” Her eyes twinkled into his. She squeezed his hand. “Wherever he is, _Don Diego_ proves himself the loyal son. Would you not agree, _Señor Zorro_?”

“Indeed. Diego is a most honorable man.” Zorro removed Alejandro’s coat. He rolled it up and placed it under the unconscious man’s head. 

“Oh my head!” Alejandro complained. “I….Mercedes! What happened? I…” His eyes blurred into focus. “Zorro?”

“As always, I am at your service, _Don Alejandro_.” Zorro bowed to him. His trademark grin had now returned to his face. “ _Señor Villero_ knocked you out. He would have killed your companion. I am glad that I came upon you when I did. Can you stand?”

_“Si. Gracias.”_ Alejandro slowly sat up against a tree. “I need only a few minutes. Then I will be able to ride.” He rubbed his scalp.

“Slowly, Alejandro! Do not strain yourself!” she scolded him. “Perhaps our hero might help us pack up? I fear our picnic is ruined.”

“Perhaps it only needs to be moved.” Zorro rewrapped what was left of the sandwiches and fruit. He set them in the basket. As he did so, he sniffed the chicken salad. _Really? I will have to ask when it safe for me to do so. Perhaps Carmen can make Don Diego some._ Then he folded the blanket. “There you are, _Amigos_.” He dragged Villero over to Toronado and draped him across the back. “Now where are your horses?”

“Up on the hill by my family’s former hacienda, Zorro.” She motioned up the hill. “It is not far. Perhaps a half mile walk?”

“I will need a moment, I fear, Mercedes.” Alejandro collected himself. He rubbed his head.

“Perhaps I can walk with Toronado? You can ride with Villero on his back?” Zorro offered. “I am afraid I will have to be rude, _Señora_. Please accept my apologies.”

“Under the circumstances, it is acceptable.” She smirked. _Playfulness_ offered a wink in his direction. “Let us help _Don Alejandro_ onto your horse’s back. Then we can return to the house.” She helped Alejandro to his feet and closer to Toronado.

“ _Gracias, Zorro._ I appreciate this.” Alejandro pulled himself onto the dark steed’s back.

“ _De nada, Don Alejandro._ ” Zorro nodded to his passenger. Still _Uncertainty_ ate at him. He didn’t realize how badly _Anger_ pushed him out of control. He glanced toward her wondering how much she really knew.

That would be telling….


	8. Villero Brought In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro brings Villero to the Alcalde. As always, there's something to be said...

Chapter 7   
[Alcalde’s Office—Two Hours Later]

The Alcalde stewed over the situation. Villero had vanished into the countryside. Neither Diego or Alejandro had an update about Victoria. The Lancers had yet to return from their search. And then there was the question of Mercedes’ exact marital status. _If she and Villero are still married then that means Don Alejandro and Don Diego are harboring a fugitive._ He grinned. _Perhaps they are renewing their old feelings for one another?_ He grinned. _Perhaps I will write an editorial for that newspaper. Then I can put the De la Vegas in their proper light!_

“Is something wrong, Alcalde?”

De Soto ground his teeth. _Hate_ flung daggers toward the source of the unwelcome question. He narrowed his eyes at the pueblo’s resident hero. “Zorro. Here to turn yourself in? That would be most welcome.”

Zorro coughed. “You wound me! And why would I do that, Alcalde?” He shook his head. “But I do have someone for that jail cell.” He yanked Villero into the room and shoved him right into the Alcalde. “Do make sure he’s secure this time. You can do that, can’t you?” He tipped his hat. _“¡Adios!”_ He rushed away.

“Damn him!” The Alcalde ran out the door. He looked around the square but found no sign of his nemesis anywhere. “ARGH!” He slapped the side of his building. Then he stalked back inside.

“You cannot catch him. Can you, Fool?” Villero scoffed.

The Alcalde glared at him. _Anger_ smoldered like a building volcanic eruption in his eyes. “Fool am I? Well now! I am not the one who assaulted several people this morning. I did not threaten my wife or a prominent Don, am I? I did not try to rob said tavern this morning, did I? You are in a great of trouble, _Amigo_. I would prepare to spend a long time behind bars.”

“Those people came between my wife and me! I have my rights!” Villero protested.

“Your rights?” the Alcalde scoffed. “Oh I intend to give you a fair trial all right. Will it not be interesting to hear why she ran away from you? I would be interested to hear why. Very interested.” He nodded allowing the point to hang in the air. “And I think the Territorial Magistrate will be interested as well. After this morning, your wife has grounds for divorce. I will be more than happy to draw up those documents.”

“She deserted me! I will take everything!” Villero spat.

“You will take NOTHING!” The Alcalde yanked Villero to his feet. He pointed his gun. “Time to see your new home, _Señor. Vamanos_.” 

Villero fumed. He stumbled down the passage. He turned toward the open cell door. He spat at the Alcalde.

The Alcalde coughed. _Disbelief_ raised an eyebrow. “You missed.” He shoved his prisoner hard into the cell. He slammed the door shut. The key turned with a loud click in the lock. “You can rot there for a few days, Villero. The governor will send for you.”

Villero frowned. This is not finished. He struggled with the bonds securing his wrists behind his back. _I will find that masked man! So help me!_

_Vengeance_ , it seemed, was not always its own reward….


	9. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego is confronted by Victoria and Mercedes. He realizes they know about him and Zorro. He tells his father. Then they see the cave.

Chapter 8 [ _Rancho Vega_ –A Short Time Later]

Diego emerged from the secret passage into the living area. He watched the door close behind himself. Usually _Habit_ drove him to do so. Perhaps this time _Security_ coerced him. In any event, he composed himself. The question of Mercedes and what exactly she knew about Zorro troubled him. _What did I give away? I know better than to fight angry like that!_ He scolded himself with each step down the passage.

However, Victoria’s health remained his primary priority. _Worry_ ate at him. _She has to be all right. She has to be!_ Once again, he pondered telling her his secret. _She’s willing to stand by Zorro. She’s my friend._ His heart beat faster as he reached his own bedroom door. 

Conversation reached his ears.

“Who?” He knocked on the door. “Victoria?”

“ _Si, Diego._ Please come in!” Victoria called.

Mercedes opened the door. “As Victoria said, Diego.” She smiled and motioned for him to join them. “We were talking about certain matters.”

“Certain matters?” He closed the door behind himself. “Such as?”

Victoria raised an eyebrow. “ _Señora Villero_ told me how Zorro rescued Don Alejandro and her from her husband. He certainly had to ride Toronado hard to get to the estate in time.” 

He shrugged. “Toronado is one of the fastest horses in the territory. Is he not? Zorro has covered vast distances before.”

_“Si. Es verdad.”_ Victoria nodded. “But to come from this very room?” She eyed Mercedes who nodded. “Diego, you gave yourself away.” Her eyes bore into his. “Do not lie to me.” _Purpose_ locked in with laser-like focus. “How would you know that Zorro would ride after them? That is no mean feat, Diego. You were so occupied with bringing me here and tending to my arm.”

“Victoria! You were unconscious. Perhaps it was a dream?” he suggested.

“I was awake when you were talking in here, Diego. I heard and saw you.” Victoria smirked at him. “I only acted as if I was asleep.” _Satisfaction_ sparkled in her eyes. 

“And then there was the sword fight in the woods,” Mercedes added. “Zorro went after Antonio like a rabid wolf. His voice changed. You spoke with your normal voice. It was only for a minute but I recognized you, Diego. If I can then Antonio can do the same.”

“Diego! You argued with him at the tavern! He will expose you!” Victoria ground her teeth. _Panic_ threatened to stop her heart. “I will not let the Alcalde come between us.”

“He will not.” He scratched his chin. _Defeat_ dispensed with _Excuse, Lie_ or _Diversion_. “Well I suppose this was going to happen sooner or later.” He sucked in a deep breath. “I left Antonio with the Alcalde this afternoon. Trust that your husband is behind bars. He will not be going anywhere except the Territorial Prison for the foreseeable future. You are both safe.” He offered a smile. “I guess that leads to a bigger question.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“And what is that?” Mercedes looked at him. Expectation narrowed her eyes. “Diego, what did I tell Zorro in the woods? I promised to keep his secret. Did I not? I will not go back on that.”

“Victoria.” He turned to her. He peered deeply into her dark eyes. _Anxiety_ and _Amor_ tossed his confidence about like a sea on a stormy sea. “You are the most important person in my life. I won’t allow Zorro to come between us.”

“Zorro?” Victoria shook her head. “Don Diego de la Vega! What are you talking about? Zorro is a hero! The people rely on him! He and you both know better than to think I would do anything to endanger his mission! I would die first!” She revealed the necklace hanging about her neck. “Do you remember when you gave me this necklace?”

“Yes. I do,” he agreed.

Victoria nodded. “You see? It is not so hard to let me help you bear this secret. Now is it?” She smirked at Mercedes. “Does Don Alejandro know?”

“No he does not.” He shook his head. “I would not endanger him with that.”

“What? I do not understand! Your father would be so proud of you! Do you know all the way back from my family’s estate he talked about you and your accomplishments? Then he wished you, Diego, would be more like that.” Mercedes rubbed her forehead. “¡Ay! What a mess!”

Victoria arched her eyebrow. She frowned. “I think you should as well, Diego.”

He shook his head. “Father could not deal with it. I…”

“Deal with what?” Alejandro walked in. “Is this not a fine gathering? _Perdona mi._ I felt my ears burning. Diego, what is it that you do not think I could deal with?”

“Oh. That is for Diego to share.” Mercedes took the elder man’s arm. “And what are you doing out of bed? That concussion….”

“There is no concussion!” Alejandro asserted. “Can I not check on my guests? That is if Diego is not starting an argument with them.” Scolding flared in his eyes.

“Father, there is no argument. We have…a difference of opinion.” Diego cleared his throat. “I am glad to hear Zorro caught up with you both at the estate. I had all I could handle getting Victoria back here safely.”

_“Si.”_ Victoria rolled her eyes. _Is this what he is always doing? How did I not see through his act sooner?_

“Victoria? What is the matter? Everything turned out well. Your arm will heal. Your head is not hurt. _¿Que pasa?_ ” Alejandro pressed.

Diego exhaled sharply. He looked to their guests. Then, he turned to his father. “Father, I know how you feel about Zorro.”

Alejandro smiled. Pride shone across his face. “He is a great hero. He is very brave and puts others before himself. You could learn a great deal from him, Diego.”  
“I am sure.” Diego rolled his eyes. “And you consider him a friend?”

“ _¡Si!_ Of course! I would defend him against the Alcalde and lancers with my life. You know that!” Incredulity narrowed Alejandro’s eyes. “Diego, what is this about?”

Diego rubbed his forehead. “There is something I should have told you a long time ago, Father. I feared you would not understand.” He brought out his robe. “Victoria, would this suit you?”

_“Gracias, Diego.”_ Victoria sat up. “Can you help me?”

“Of course.” Diego edged the covers off of her. Then he allowed her to lean on him as she stood up. “Allow me.” He slid the robe on one sleeve at a time. “There! I believe you can tie it?”

“I think I can manage.” Victoria rolled her eyes. “Now what is it that you wish to show us, _Don Diego_?”

“Diego?” Alejandro looked to the ladies and then back to his son. “What is this? Victoria should be in bed.”

“As you should be, Alejandro.” Mercedes patted him on the arm. “I believe he has something to show us.”

“Indeed.” Diego fought back Secret’s need for concealment. “This way.” He led the others to the living room. He paced in front of the fireplace. His eyes lingered on the concealed button. “Father, do you know about any special features to this hacienda?”

“Diego, I…” Alejandro rubbed his head. “Supposedly there is a hidden passage. Neither your grandfather or I have ever found it.” He huffed. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Victoria smiled. _Approval_ warmed her eye. “I believe, _Don Alejandro_ , that he has.” She leaned for support against the bookcase. 

“Father, watch.” Diego pressed the hidden button. He watched the hidden door open behind the fireplace. “I believe that is it.” He shrugged.

Alejandro stared. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. “You knew? All of this time, you knew?”

“I believe, Alejandro, there is more,” Mercedes presumed.

“ _Indeed, Señora._ Follow me _por favor_.” Diego assisted Victoria around the logs’ grate. He made sure Alejandro had done the same for Mercedes. “Come!” He beckoned them into the passage. 

Alejandro inspected the passage. He ran his fingers over the stones. “This has to be at least a hundred years old, Diego! You found it!”

“Indeed I did.” Diego guided them around the last turn. “Careful of the stairs.” He led Victoria down them one at a time. Nerves ate at him. He sighed. “This is the hidden chamber.”

“This is your cave!” Victoria grinned. Her eyes twinkled like a child on Christmas morning. She could see a table with a chemistry apparatus. She walked with some effort across the granite floor. On her left, she discovered Zorro’s costume, hat and gear hanging on their pegs. “Wait! There is straw! Of course!” She peeked into the stall. “Toronado?”

Toronado neighed back at her.

“Of course it is you!” She rubbed his flank. “Now we know where you rest and keep an eye on him. Do you not?”

Toronado whinnied.

Diego rolled his eyes. _I cannot believe this!_

_Disbelief_ overwhelmed Alejandro. He saw the costume and weapons. He’d just heard Toronado from the stall. “Diego?” He shot his son a weird look. “I…You’re Zorro?”

“I am Zorro, Father. I apologize for having to seem like a coward. I know you wish that I could be more like our masked fox. It is all part of the act,” Diego explained.

“ _Si._ I can understand why.” Alejandro chuckled. “And you did not show me this before because you thought I would disapprove?”

“ _Si._ I wanted to keep Victoria and you safe. Felipe knows but he cannot tell anyone. And now, so do you three.” Diego bowed his head. “I need to know that you will keep this a secret. Obviously the Alcalde cannot find out. We cannot let anyone know either. This is for our safety as well as the pueblo’s.”

“Of course!” Alejandro grinned. He embraced his son. “And I apologize for doubting you, my Son. This is wonderful! I am so proud of you!” 

“I would never betray Zorro or you, Diego. I stand with your father in our support. Might I ask for yours as well when the divorce is finalized?” Mercedes assured.

“Indeed. You bring a light into my father’s eye that I have not seen in many years. _Si. Bienvenida a nuestra familia._ ” Diego raised Mercedes’ hand and kissed it. “And that reminds me of something.” He turned to Victoria.

“You know I would die to protect your secret, Diego. _Gracias_ for all you do for the people,” Victoria affirmed. “If there is anything you need in your mission….”

“There is one thing…one important thing. I realize now that I have been a fool.” Diego fidgeted with his hands. His eyes wandered. He admitted that he hadn’t planned every detail out. Oh sure, he’d dreamed of this scenario many times….

…still _Reality_ put Victoria right in front of him….

“Diego, what is it? You committed to me. You said when Zorro was done fighting, we would get married.” Victoria held the necklace’s front links to the light.

“I know. Today made me realize that we do not have to wait. I know you are capable of standing beside Zorro. I need you as my partner and support, Victoria.” Diego took Victoria by the hands. “I would like us to be married as soon as possible. You are my equal. You are _La Doña de mi Corazon_. I can ride because of your support.”

Victoria smiled at him. She grabbed onto him. Her lips smashed down on his. “¡SI! Of course I will marry you immediately! This is my dream!” She shook her head. “I have spent the last few years in love with Zorro. Then I have feelings for you. At least I am not pushing you aside. I can have both in you.” She got right up in his face. “No more secrets. _¿Entiendes me?_ ”

“ _Si._ I promise.” Diego kissed Victoria’s forehead. 

“Then we shall be married.” Victoria embraced him. She rubbed her forehead up against his chest. “I cannot believe this! I have _mi caballero_ at last.”

“You always had me, Victoria.” Diego looked into her eyes. “Never doubt that. What I did was to protect you. We can protect each other now.”

“ _¡Exactamente!”_ Victoria nodded. “I am glad you are seeing the truth! I realize that being a Don’s wife has its own responsibilities. I will have to balance the tavern with them.” 

“We will work together and find a way. Still congratulations! Welcome!” Alejandro embraced her. “I am so glad Diego finally stopped dragging his feet! I have a hero for a son and the best daughter-in-law! When the divorce papers are filed, we will submit your documentation as well. You are the daughter of my house now, Victoria. Mercedes will be _Doña_ but you will have the title as well.”

“I am looking forward to working with you. This province needs our help, Victoria,” Mercedes told her.

“Whatever I can do to help the people, I shall do.” Victoria embraced her future mother-in-law. “Perhaps we can have something cold to drink?”

“And then Father and you are going back to bed. I want you both healthy before our weddings,” Diego asserted.

“Diego, I think I know best. I’m fine. I…” Alejandro started.

Mercedes shook her head. “Diego is correct, Alejandro. You and Victoria need rest. Besides is it not our job to look after you both now?”

Victoria sighed. “When you put it like that, you are correct.” She took Diego’s hand. “We have plenty of time to spend down here. I would not want Toronado to get lonely. Would I?”

Diego rolled his eyes. “Come on. That lemonade is getting warm.” He led the others back up the stairs and into the house.

And with that, _Destiny_ changed and became fixed….


	10. After the Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples soak up the pueblo's congratulations at the tavern. Mendoza stumbles in wounded. Tells them the Alcalde wants to see them immediately.

Chapter 9 [Next Afternoon—Tavern Victoria]

_Rumor_ buzzed throughout the pueblo. Customers flowed through the tavern. They filled every table. They pointed toward Victoria and then the de la Vegas sitting in the corner with Mercedes (who was not wearing her wedding ring). _Congratulations_ cascaded onto Victoria’s shoulders. They shook Diego’s hand over and over. They’d speak with Alejandro and Mercedes and then glance toward the Alcalde’s office. Then they’d hustle along.

Normal behavior for good news in a small pueblo….

****

“My word, Father! I would never have expected this!” Diego grimaced. His left hand worked at his elbow and arm. He flexed his fingers. 

Alejandro shrugged. A smirk spread across his face. “It is a good thing, Diego. Enjoy it.” He glanced toward the door. _Impatience_ and _Trepidation_ combined to squeeze his heart. He took a draught of coffee.

“Do you think the Alcalde will grant me the divorce?” Mercedes bit her lip. She noticed several head shakes and looks from the passersby. 

“You are doing nothing wrong. As I informed Sergeant Mendoza yesterday, you are conducting yourself as an honorable woman. I am your witness,” Diego assured them.

_“Gracias, Diego.”_ Alejandro squeezed her hand. “It will not be long.” He finished his cup. “I think we need a refill.” He noticed Victoria ease her way through the full tavern. “We need to find another person to help her.”

“I agree, Father. At least one.” Diego sipped from his own cup again. His eyes met Victoria’s across the room. He offered a grand smile and a nod of his head.

Victoria cut through the throng to reach the family table. “ _Perdona mi._ It is so crowded!” She looked about the area. “It is good for business but I am about to run out of food!”

“Profit is a good thing, Victoria. We know you care about the customers. You have excellent food. These people know that.” Diego took another drink from his cup. “Is this different?”

_Impishness_ sparked in Victoria’s eyes. “No. Perhaps it is the Commitment Blend, _Don Diego_? I mean the other beans were around for so long.” She smirked at him.

“I suppose it is an acquired taste.” Diego coughed with a raised eyebrow. “At least I hope I have the only cup of it in Los Angeles.”

“Perhaps you’d share with your father and _Señora Villero_? I believe we’ll all find it to our liking.” Victoria rubbed his arm. “We will talk later?”

“Perhaps a moonlight stroll in the garden? I could offer a piano concert?” _Creativity_ flooded Diego’s mind with these and several other possibilities. “But I digress and keep you from your customers.”

Victoria smiled. “ _Si._ I think they will understand.” Her eyes sparkled into his. She refilled their cups. Then she rushed off toward the next table.

“She definitely needs another worker here,” Mercedes observed.

“It is her business. We can help her.” Alejandro looked about the area. “It is not usually so crowded. Their engagement brings customers like flies to honey.” 

Diego took his notepad from his pocket. With his pencil, he scribbled a few notes. Then, he put it back in his pocket. “This is an event I suppose.”

Mendoza rushed into the tavern. He did not stop until he reached the counter. “Victoria! Victoria!”

Everyone stopped their conversations. Eyes turned toward the counter. _Interest_ and _Attention_ remained riveted to that spot. 

_Irritation_ frayed _Patience_ and pushed Victoria’s mood to the limit. “Sergeant Mendoza? What is it? I have a tavern full of customers. Is there something I can help you with?”

Mendoza trembled. “ _Si._ I know. I have to find _Don Alejandro_ and _Señora Villero_ at once. The Alcalde wishes to see them. It is about _Señor Villero_.”

Victoria frowned. What else can that man do? “Sergeant, did Zorro not hand him over to the Alcalde? That man is in jail.”

Mendoza winced. “He…was.” He leaned close. “He got past one of the other lancers. I stopped him from shooting the Alcalde. He shot me in the arm. I gave the Alcalde time to get his pistol. That is all I should say.”

“And that wound? My word!” Victoria gasped. “You get in the back right now! Diego, _por favor_ , can we help him?” She signaled to her _fiancé_.

“I have to get _Don Alejandro_ and _Señora Villero_. The Alcalde’s already mad enough!” Mendoza protested. 

“That’ll wait, Sergeant Mendoza.” Diego eased the torn sleeve open. “Well the bullet passed through cleanly. It didn’t hit a bone. I want to get you to the back. Victoria, do you have any alcohol? I need to disinfect his wound before I put a bandage on.”

“I have a bottle of wine.” Victoria sighed. “I…was saving it for tonight. So much for our special tour.”

“Father’s cellar is well stocked. The thought is appreciated however. Come on, Sergeant. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He helped Mendoza toward the back. “Can you let Father and Mercedes know?”

“Of course!” She rushed back to the table. “ _Don Alejandro_ , I am sorry but….”

“What is wrong with Sergeant Mendoza? Is he all right?” Alejandro looked to Victoria but also watched Diego helping the Sergeant toward the back.

“The Alcalde needs to see you both. Apparently it is about _Señor Villero_ ,” Victoria reported.

“What has Antonio done now? I cannot take any more from him! Alejandro…” Mercedes trembled. She ground her teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes. _Denial_ and _Outrage_ welled up in her heart once again.

“No, Mercedita. You shall not. I will take this to the King if I must. You will be free of him,” Alejandro vowed. He rose from his seat and squeezed her hand. “Shall we find out together?”

“I shall check on Diego and Sergeant Mendoza. You should both go ahead. I will pray for you,” Victoria urged.

“ _Gracias._ We will need that help.” Mercedes buried her face in Alejandro’s shoulder.

“We will get through this. You will see,” Alejandro assured his beloved once again. “Can you let Diego know?” With that, the couple left the tavern

_“Si.”_ Victoria bit her lip. _Now what has happened? So help me if the Alcalde does not allow the divorce…._ She stuck her head into the back room. “How are you, Sergeant?”

“I will be fine. I told you it is just a scratch,” Mendoza maintained. 

“It’s more than a scratch.” Diego wrapped the arm. Then he tied the arm up as a sling. “And there you go! I’d say it will be a few weeks. Have Dr. Hernandez look at it.”

“I will! _Gracias, Don Diego._ I am sorry, Victoria, to cause such a scene!” Mendoza apologized.

“You did your duty. I apologize for treating you badly out there. Perhaps you might come in for some _empanadas_ some time? On the house. I cannot give them to you today for I am almost out of food,” she continued. 

Mendoza’s mouth watered. “ _Si._ That is all right. I will come in when it is better for you. _Gracias._ ” He stood up. “I should get back to the barracks.”

“Just take it easy on that arm,” Diego reminded him.

Mendoza nodded. Then he turned and left.

Victoria smiled. “A scientist, poet, newspaper person and a doctor? What other sides to _mi caballero_ are there?”

“I helped a friend in need, Victoria. The bullet creased his arm. All I did was disinfect the wound and bandage it,” Diego deflected.

“Well you may not think it was a big deal but I do.” Her lips caressed his cheek. “I have to get back to the front. You might see to your father?”

“Indeed.” Diego raised her hand and kissed the back of it. “Until later.” Then he rushed out of the tavern.

Victoria sighed. She shook her head. _What else can happen?_

_Hope_ rose up to buttress _Justice’s_ cause….


	11. Mercedes Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alcalde deals with Villero's death and certain other news. Alejandro formally proposes to Mercedes.

Chapter 10 [Alcalde’s Office—Fifteen Minutes Earlier]

The Alcalde set his pistol down on the desk. _Disgust_ wrinkled his nose and twisted his mouth into a pronounced frown. He glared at the lancer who’d been on guard duty in the cells. Then he turned to Mendoza. “How’s that arm, Sergeant?”

“I am fine, Alcalde. It is just a flesh wound. I should have stopped him.” Mendoza considered Villon’s corpse lying on the floor. He considered the torn right sleeve. 

De Soto narrowed his eyes. “Sergeant, I cannot believe I am saying this but give yourself some credit! Villerp had the drop on me. You engaged him. I have time to draw my weapon. I ordered him to stop. He did not. I had to shoot him.” He shook his head. “It is messy business. Go on. Tell _Don Alejandro_ and _Señora Villero_ I need to see them. And then get that arm tended to.”

_“Si, Alcalde.”_ Mendoza saluted. _Pain_ shot through his arm in response to that particular motion. He grimaced but said nothing. He hustled out the door and toward the café.

“Whoever would have thought? Mendoza of all people saved my life. I never….” _Irony_ left the Alcalde dumbfounded. He stomped back over to the door.

In the passage by the cells, Montoya still lay slumped against the far wall. 

_I am going to have to do more drills with these lancers! HONESTLY!_ The Alcalde threw his hands up in the air. He threw open the door. “LANCERS!!”

Within three heartbeats, three more lancers rushed down from the barracks. They stood at attention in front of him.

“CLEAN UP THAT BLOOD! GET MONTOYA OUT OF MY SIGHT! I’LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER!” _Anger_ blazed in his eyes over Montoya’s incompetence. ‘’

_Necessity_ hastened the lancers’ response. Two of them carried Montoya away from there as quickly as they could manage. The third hurried toward the barracks for clothes to soak up the mess.

A knocking at the door snapped the Alcalde from his fury. He turned to find Alejandro and Mercedes waiting for him. “Ah! _Don Alejandro_ and _Señora Villero_! Please come in. I thought you should know about this matter.”

Mercedes stared at her husband’s body. Emotions ran the entire gauntlet in her head and heart. “Is he…?”

Alejandro put his fingers on Villero’s throat. “ _Si._ He is dead, Mercedes. So what happened, Alcalde? Sergeant Mendoza said that he tried to escape?”

_“Si.”_ The Alcalde sighed. He rubbed his forehead. “The lancer on guard duty was not watching him closely enough. _Señor Villero_ overpowered him. He tried to attack me from behind. Mendoza stopped him. Villero shot him in the arm. I shot him. Then I sent Mendoza to inform you.”

“Diego and Victoria are tending to your Sergeant right now.” She looked over her deceased husband’s face. “I cannot believe he is gone. After what I said before, I feel terrible!"

“Mercedes, he badly mistreated you. Do not concern yourself. We will see him buried in the pueblo’s cemetery. After he has his due, we will go to Father Benitez. We are free, Mercedes!” Alejandro got down on one knee. “Now I can ask you with honor, Mercedes Henche Villero, will you marry me?”

“ _¡Si!_ I will marry you! This time, I will not leave! We will be a family with Diego and Victoria!” She pulled Alejandro to his feet. She squeezed him in her arms. 

_Relief_ and _Amor_ warmed Alejandro’s heart. His mind rejoiced. Tears streaked his face. “At last. I have waited for those words.” He embraced her as well. He kissed her forehead.

The Alcalde cleared his throat. “Yes well. I suppose this outcome allows for that. For what it is worth, _Señora_ , I am sorry for your loss.”

_“Gracias, Alcalde.”_ She sucked in a pained breath. “He treated me like a slave. Still I would not want this for anyone. I wish he could have let me go. Antonio could not do so.” She bowed her head.

“That life is over now. From now on, you will be treated like _una reina!_ You will see,” Alejandro vowed.

“Pardon me, _Señora._ When you spoke of family earlier, you said you two would be a family with Diego and Victoria?” the Alcalde asked.

She nodded. “ _¡Si!_ We will be.”

“You mean Victoria Escalante? At the tavern?” The Alcalde frowned. Wonder and Disdain forced a frown onto his face. He raised an eyebrow. His mind tried to wrap itself around that concept. He knew that Victoria had vowed to marry Zorro one day. At least that wouldn’t happen… _But de la Vega? That dandy and coward?_ “Ah well…at least that _bandito_ , Zorro, will have to watch her with another man!”

_“Si._ Yes well I am sure there is a good woman out there for Zorro as well, Alcalde.” Alejandro coughed. “ _¡Dios Mio!_ This air! Perhaps we should go over to the church? Alcalde, if you could let us know when he is buried? We can pay our respects.”

“It will be as soon as possible. I wish to have him out of here.” The Alcalde saw the remaining lancer run back in with a cloth and a bucket to sop up the blood. “ _Si, Corporal. _Make sure that’s good and clean!”__

__Mendoza rushed back in. “Alcalde, it is done. Pardon my left hand.” He saluted._ _

__“Under the circumstances, it is quite understandable, Sergeant. We need a wagon and three more of the other lancers to dig a grave for Señor Villero,” the Alcalde instructed. He noted the sling and wrap on Mendoza’s right arm._ _

__“At once.” Mendoza turned._ _

__“Sergeant? How is the arm?” she asked._ _

__“Oh not bad, _Señora_.” Mendoza shrugged. “ _Don Diego_ said the bullet just grazed me. He cleaned and bandaged it. I have to see Dr. Hernandez when I get the chance. _Gracias_.”_ _

__“That will be after the burial, Sergeant. You might wish to get to finding a wagon?” The Alcalde raised an eyebrow and motioned toward the plaza._ _

__“ _Si, Alcalde_. Congratulations to your family, _Don Alejandro_.” Mendoza saluted again and then hustled to find a wag_ _

__“As I said, Alcalde, if you could let us know when he is buried, we will come and pay respects.” Alejandro nodded. _“Gracias.”__ _

__“And my sympathies, _Señora_ ,” the Alcalde expressed._ _

__She nodded. “ _Gracias._ It was a very difficult situation. I hope now Antonio is at peace. Have a good day. Come, Alejandro.”_ _

__Alejandro patted her on the arm. “ _Vamanos_.” He escorted her from the office and across the square._ _

__The Alcalde watched them. He nodded. _Don Alejandro has a suitable match. The second rancho will be good for them. It will mean more taxes for me. Si. You two get married._ His eye fell on the tavern. _Still why did Victoria choose Diego de la Vega? What a waste!_ He shook his head and marched back into the office. He saw the Corporal still scrubbing the floor with the soapy rag._ _

__Some tasks were never done…._ _


	12. Escorting the Senorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro takes Victoria on a ride and to dinner at the hacienda.

Chapter 11 [That Evening]  
[Tavern Victoria]

_Luna_ nestled into her position amidst the twinkling stars in their dark backdrop. A few wispy clouds wandered overhead. A slight breeze rustled across the landscape. A few birds called to each other but little else.

Victoria wiped down the counter. A sharp exhale escaped her lips. Business held benefits and pitfalls. She’d enjoyed one of her best days ever. However, the pantry and stockroom stood empty. Her next food order would not be in for another two days from San Diego. _I will have to do coffee and maybe some pastries tomorrow. What happens when people want eggs or sausage?_ She sighed.

“Such a somber look, _Señorita_.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes turned upward toward the balcony. “Zorro!” 

He tipped his hat and nodded his head. His wrist snapped the whip onto an overhead beam. He swung down to the ground floor. “Greetings, _Señorita_. It is too beautiful a night for such a frown. Perhaps some orange chicken would help with your mood?”

“It might.” Her mouth watered. She glanced around. “It’s all right. I have no guests upstairs. The door’s locked.”

“Thank you for greeting me as you did,” he expressed.

“As I promised, I shall never endanger your secret.” Her eyes gleamed into his. “Oh did _Don Alejandro_ and _Señora Villero_ tell you the news? I trust that is why the chef is making his masterpiece?”

“Indeed! Everything is set. The lancers buried Antonio Villero this afternoon in the pueblo’s cemetery. They wished to speak with us about something. I do not know what it is. I just know they were both very excited about it,” he clarified. “Would you like a ride to the hacienda with Toronado and me?”

_Surprise_ and _Incredulity_ arched her brow. She narrowed her eyes. “You would ride up to the hacienda with me? What if the Alcalde finds out?”

He shook his head. “Victoria, you should know me better than that. Of course, I would not make so easy for the Alcalde. I will show you. _Vamanos._ ” 

“Very well. I have already deposited the day’s money. I am ready.” She drew her shawl around her shoulders and pinned it just below her throat. “I will have a favor to ask _Don Alejandro_ and you.”

“Anything that he and I can do to help,” he agreed.

She peeked out the door. “Come. The coast is clear!” She guided him out of the tavern and locked the door. “Where is Toronado?”

He whistled shrilly.

Toronado trotted out of the alley. He whinnied a greeting to her.

“ _Hola_ to you as well, Toronado. I suppose you are keeping him out of trouble?” Mirth shot Zorro a look.

Toronado grunted a response.

“I suppose you two would share that mindset.” Zorro helped her onto his friend’s back. Then he climbed onto the saddle. “Hold on. Let’s ride!” He urged Toronado on down the road and out of the pueblo. 

Toronado’s hooves flashed in the moonlight. His strides devoured the distance in little time.

She put her head back. Her hair billowed in the breeze. _Cool_ dimpled her skin. _Exhilaration_ spread its grin across her face. She laughed. Concerns faded with each horselength away from Los Angeles.

He chuckled. “Are we having fun?”

“Silly!” She rolled her eyes. “Of course I am! Do you know how long I have dreamed of riding with you and Toronado? I cannot believe it!”

“I would give you the world, Victoria, if I could.” He glanced back at her. “I believe you know that.”

“Of course, _mi Caballero_.” She leaned closer. Her lips whispered _Amor’s_ melody across his cheek. “In gratitude.”

“ _De nada_. It is my most singular pleasure.” Zorro pointed straight ahead. “The _hacienda_!” He turned Toronado to the right and down the hill.

“Where are we going?” Her mind tried to figure out his strategy. She noticed that they had cut through a stand of trees. Now they were following a dried-up riverbed toward the hillside. “Diego! The hill!”

“I know. Watch.” He guided Toronado straight down the trail’s center. He watched as his friend’s hoof stepped down on the hidden switch.

“What are we…?” Her jaw dropped. Then she saw the hillside lifting up. “That…that just opened.”

“I believe it did. Yes.” _Flippancy_ teased her. He guided Toronado toward his waiting stall. “And there we are, _Amigo. Gracias._ ” He dismounted. Then he helped her down. “I believe you know where we are now?”

“Of course I remember.” She rolled her eyes. “ _¡Ay!_ I thought you were going to crash into the hillside.”

“Oh ye of little faith.” He removed Toronado’s saddle and walked it over to its place. He removed his hat and mask. “This will not take long.” He walked over to where his blazer, shirt and pants hung on the pegs. He took them and stepped into Toronado’s stall. “If I can ask you to turn around por favor?”

“Perhaps you might have a room to dress in, Diego?” She frowned and rolled her eyes. 

“Perhaps. As you may imagine, you are the first to come in that way without a blindfold, Victoria.” Diego stepped into view. He checked his pants, white shirt and blazer to make sure everything was on neatly. “There now. That should about do it!” 

“Let me see.” She turned to face him. Her hands tugged his blazer straight. She straightened his hair. “There! Now you look right.”

He smirked. “So glad you approve, my Dear. Whatever would I do without you?” He raised her hand and kissed it. “Now come. Dinner awaits.”

Her mouth watered again. Her nostrils could almost pick up on the dish’s scent through the peek holes behind the fireplace. _“Si.”_ She squeezed his hand in hers.

His heart flew even faster than Toronado could ride. His head spun. Still he managed to navigate the passage.

A _caballero_ should not come between his lady and her favorite meal after all….


	13. Roads Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro and Diego share ideas for future endeavors and the wedding.

Chapter 12 [Living Room—Ten Minutes Earlier]

Mercedes skimmed Diego’s bookshelf. _Admiration_ impressed upon her the length and breadth of his intellectual interests. She finally picked out Cervantes’ _Don Quijote_. “Quite exquisite taste.”

_“Si.”_ Alejandro sipped on a glass of wine. “Diego certainly loves his books. At least now I know they are not his only interest.”

“I would say not! Remember Papa’s books? He would have loved these! I will definitely need to speak to Diego about them.” She put the book back in its place. _“¡Increible!”_

Alejandro somehow kept a straight face. He appreciated the intellectual pursuits. He just did not pursue them as far as Diego did. He also wanted to see more of his son’s interest in the _rancho_. “He picked up a great deal at the University.”

The hidden door opened within the fireplace. Diego stepped out first. Then he helped Victoria out as well. 

“Diego, I was admiring your books,” Mercedes complimented.

_“Gracias_. They do inspire. Did anything in particular catch your eye?”

“Cervantes. Papa loved his writing.” Mercedes sipped on her tea. “My apologies. Reading became a haven for me during my marriage. It was all I could manage during Antonio’s absences.”

“That man! UGH!” _Revulsion_ forced a shudder from Victoria. She grimaced. “Well, we shall not have to deal with him again. Forgive me for saying so.”

“There is no need, Victoria. None of us are wishing further harm to him.” Alejandro raised his fiancée’s hand. He kissed the back of it. “We are free now. Father Benitez has to record our vows. That is all.”

Felipe motioned them to the table. 

“Ah! That would be dinner!” Alejandro grinned. “I believe, Victoria, you will be very pleased. Carlos made it with his regards.” He led them back into the dining room. 

A white cloth covered the table. Four plates and accompanying settings formed a square in concert with each other. A metal cover sat over each plate. A glass of wine and a cup of water sat by each plate as well.

“As I promised, Victoria.” Diego pulled her chair out for her. “If I may?”

“I will let you.” _Impetuousness_ teased him through her eyes. She sat down at her place.

“You two!” Alejandro shook his head. He pulled out Mercedes’ chair for her.

“Oh let them be, Alejandro. I think it’s nice.” Mercedes took her seat. “You thought of everything.”

“When there is an occasion such as this, _Celebration_ requires all details to be in order.” Alejandro raised his glass. “To you both, the Ladies of our hearts. _Bievenida a nuestra casa.”_

“Indeed.” Diego raised his glass. “May we be happy, healthy and prosperous.”

Mercedes touched the men’s glasses with her own. “To our happiness in all pursuits.”

Victoria touched the glasses last. “To family and belonging.”

“To family,” Diego agreed. He touched glasses with hers specifically. “You always have belonged, Victoria. Never doubt that. Now it is official.” He motioned toward the cover. “If Father does not mind, I believe you should lift the cover and see the surprise Zorro promised.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” _Sauciness_ spiced Victoria’s rebuttal. She freed the plate from its cover. _Aroma_ filled her nostrils. Her mouth watered. She smiled. “Of course, I know Zorro would not let me down. You, Diego, well….” Her grin spread across her face.

“Orange chicken! Oh I remember this! We had this….” Mercedes started.

“On the night I proposed to you the first time.” Alejandro squeezed her hand. “Mercedita, this time our hearts know where we should be. We will be together.”

“ _Si._ We will be.” Mercedes picked his hand up and kissed it. “And we can inspire them.”

“There is a great deal to be said about such love, Señora.” Diego nodded to her. “It unifies us.”

“It helps. We can also assist one another.” Alejandro uncovered his plate. “Victoria, I heard the business never stopped today.”

“ _Si._ I have never had such a busy day! I will have to close until my next delivery. That will not be for two days.” Victoria shook her head.

“Delivery? Well that should not be a problem. Mercedes and I planned to go to San Diego. Perhaps Diego and you will accompany us?” Alejandro proposed. 

“Oh we would not want to impose, Father! This is for you both!” Diego argued.

“Nonsense! Diego, if we are to be a family, we should share in such things!” Mercedes assured him. “Victoria, I had an idea. If we could find more help, would you like to open a second tavern?”

“A second tavern?” Victoria looked at her and then the men. “I did not think a _Doña_ would be permitted to work with her hands. I…”

“It is in your blood, Victoria. I would not dream of taking it away from you,” Diego assured her.

“You would be overseeing it.” Alejandro drank from his wine. “Father Benitez would like a mission for travelers outside of the pueblo. Mercedes and I think her family’s estate would be a good place. The children could play outside in the fields.”

“Perhaps there could be a community garden?” Diego proposed.

“What a wonderful idea! Then there’d be extra crops! Papa would love that.” Mercedes raised her glass to that idea.

“It would be an interesting challenge. But with the proper support, I would be open to doing so,” Victoria agreed.

“I suppose we will have plenty to do after the weddings,” Diego supposed.

“And that brings us to the next idea.” Alejandro looked to Mercedes. Getting a nod from her, he pressed on. “We have two weddings in a very short time. We could have separate ceremonies but….”

“What would you two say to a double ceremony?” Mercedes blurted out. “Father Benitez said he would be willing to do it.”

Diego pondered _Logistics’_ details. He saw their point. It would allow for one event rather than two. It would save expenses. Still, he knew it wasn’t just about money or arrangements. _Realization_ turned to Victoria and her desires. “Victoria? I know how long you have waited. I cannot speak for you. What do you think?”

Victoria sighed. She tapped her fingers on the table. _Disappointment_ sagged on her. She had wanted her wedding day to be Diego’s and her day. She rubbed his hand. Her eyes met his. _Consideration_ warmed her heart when it was desperately needed. Still, Practicality reminded her that she would still marry Diego. The day would be hers and Diego’s still. She would still have a church wedding, a celebration and _Pagentry’s_ splendor….

…it would just be shared is all…. 

_“Gracias, Diego.”_ Victoria’s eyes shone into his. “I appreciate that.”

Diego nodded. “It is my pleasure.” He kissed the top of his _fiancée’s_ head. “Our vows will still be the same. Father Benitez will still oversee the ceremony. It will be our vows and their vows. It does not mean their love is any less or our love is any less. Both will be celebrated, Victoria.”

“Then we shall make history. We shall have the first double wedding in Los Angeles!” Victoria announced.

_“¡Excellente!”_ Alejandro refilled everyone’s wine glass. Then he raised his. “To our family’s love. May it be strong, sustain us and keep us through any crisis.”

The others tinked glasses with his.

Victoria bit into a forkful of her chicken. _Savory_ treated her taste buds. Perhaps she remained tired from work. Still there, those troubles melted away with her _familia nueva_ ….


	14. Nerves to Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double wedding happens....

Chapter 13 [Four Days Later]  
[Tavern Victoria]

Victoria stood in front of the mirror. _Nerves_ and _Anxiety_ ate away at her. With the tavern’s closure, she and the others enjoyed their trip south. Suppliers sold her necessary goods. Merchants offered canned food. And that didn’t count the surprise Diego and Alejandro sprang on Mercedes and her on their last night there. She shook her head. _I cannot believe this!_ She studied the stunning white wedding gown. Unlike her cotton dresses, the sheer material did not cause her to sweat. The ruffled sleeves ended at her wrists. More ruffles rested just under her chin. _Doña Maria’s_ pin held the collar together. _I cannot believe Diego did that for me! He really bought that dress?_ She huffed a sharp breath. _And Don Alejandro will not take anything for it? Guilt_ stabbed through her heart. 

A knock came from the door.

 _“¿Si?”_ She walked over to the door. She peered through the opening. “Mercedes?”

 _“Si.”_ Mercedes walked into the room. She wore a cream-colored gown. She carried a box under her arm. “You are not ready?” 

“This is unbelievable! It is amazing! How?” Disbelief gasped out several questions from Victoria. 

“It is from a man who loves you, Victoria. Accept that. You waited for him. Now he expresses his love and commitment to you. _Don Alejandro_ does as much for me.” Mercedes inspected herself in the mirror. “It may not be white. Today however, I am marrying my true love.” She opened her box. “Can you assist me with my veil and train?”

“Of course!” Victoria lifted the veil and train from the box. She walked in back of Mercedes. Then she placed it on the elder woman’s head. Her hands straightened the train making sure it ran down her back. “There! You are ready other than the veil.” She put her own veil on. “Can you help me with the back?”

 _“Si.”_ Mercedes returned the favor. She straightened her soon-to-be daughter-in-law’s train. She made sure everything lay straight and true. “I wonder who will walk us down?”

A knock came from the door. 

Felipe stuck his head in. He signed to the two women.

Mercedes signed back. “ _Si._ We are ready.” She eased the veil down over Victoria’s face. Then she watched in the mirror as she put her own veil into position. 

Felipe handed them each a bouquet of roses and violets.

“Mmm! Diego knows my favorite!” Victoria sniffed deeply of the flowers’ scent.

“So fresh! I will need to thank him.” Mercedes fought down _Anxiety’s_ nerves. “I believe they await us.”

“They are.” Victoria looked around the room one last time. Her clothes and possessions already waited for her at the _hacienda_. Now it was a matter of the final vows. She made herself smile. Whatever happened, Victoria would not disappoint her love and hero. “Let’s go.” 

Felipe nodded. _Pride_ warmed him as he escorted his two new mistresses down the stairs and out toward the church.

****

[Church]

Guests streamed into the church. Enthusiasm lifted every heart and lightened every step. Friends and neighbors took their seats. The Alcalde sat front and center of course. Father Benitez greeted everyone in the audience. Outside, Mendoza waited for Felipe and the brides to arrive.

Alejandro worked through his emotions. On the one hand, he remembered _Anxiety’s_ burden from his previous marriage. _Impatience_ and _Amor_ flared within him as well. On the other, _Pride_ lifted his spirits. He watched Diego maintaining his resolve. He walked over and tapped his son on the arm.

“Oh, Father!” Diego nearly jumped. “Sorry. I was lost in thought.”

“It is our wedding day. I cannot believe you are not nervous!” Alejandro assumed.

Diego arched an eyebrow. “In truth, I am scared, Father. I presume every man is at this point. We know Mercedes and Victoria will be here. It will not be much longer. I keep telling myself that.” He extended his hand. “Good luck. You made another wonderful choice.”

Alejandro smiled. His eyes twinkled. He took Diego’s hand and pulled him into an embrace. “As have you, my Son. Granted it took you long enough.”

Diego rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes…”

“It will pass, _Don Diego_ and _Don Alejandro_. You will see.” Benitez set his materials down on the table in front. “It will not be long now.”

“He was just telling me the same thing.” Alejandro shook his head. “I’m the one who’s been through this and he’s giving me advice?”

“The Lord inspires who He will.” Benitez signed a cross in front of himself.

“I am sure, Father. Thank you.” Diego saw Mendoza hustle toward the front. _Concern_ chilled his heart. “Sergeant?”

“Is all ready, my Son?” Benitez inquired. 

_“¡Si, Padre!”_ Mendoza grinned. “ _Don Diego_ and _Don Alejandro_ , do not worry. Trust me.” He motioned toward the door. “Again congratulations.” He rushed back toward the door. “You can come in.” 

_Here they come!_ Alejandro met his son’s eyes. Then he turned back toward the door.

Felipe stepped in first. He crossed himself and bowed. He looked at Mendoza.

Mendoza motioned toward the priest and the waiting grooms. His eyes misted over. A big smile spread over his face at the sight of Mercedes and Victoria. “You are both beautiful. Forgive me if I speak out of turn.”

 _“Gracias, Sergeant Mendoza,”_ Victoria expressed. Her eyes scanned the church. Then they alighted on Alejandro and Diego. 

“You see?” Mercedes assured her. “They are there for us.” She took several deep breaths to quell _Nerves’_ jitters. She remembered not to talk to Felipe. Rather she signed, “We are ready.”

Felipe nodded. He stood between the two brides. His eyes met Mendoza’s.

Mendoza stiffened to military attention. He started walking toward the altar without another nerve. His boots stepping carefully so as not to trip on the floor.

Diego’s breath caught in his throat. _Awe_ struck him speechless. His heart skipped several beats. Even if he’d seen her with the dress, this was a whole different matter. He recalled several such old stories. Many of them ended with a string attached or some other such thing. 

No string this time…Victoria was coming. She really was coming toward him.

He glanced toward Alejandro. _Wonder_ said everything needed in that heartbeat.

Alejandro nodded. He forced himself to remain tall and straight. _Dignity_ would not fail him in that moment. He watched as Mercedes helped Victoria to do the same.

Mercedes glanced around the church. _Nerves_ banged against her heart and stomach. She did not know if her once and present neighbors would accept her or not. Still she would be strong for Alejandro if not herself. _You are a Doña! Act that way!_

Felipe strode in sync with his charges. His own throat tightened. He wanted to make sure everything went perfectly for his family members. His eyes danced around the church taking in the faces around them.

Victoria nearly stumbled herself. She’d seen Diego in formal wear before. But _Regality_ and _Nobility_ lent him a previously undiscovered aura. In that moment, the bumbling wallflower faded away to project his true persona for all to see…

…well almost all of it….

She smirked. _If I had my way, I’d have Diego say his vows. Then I’d have him put on the mask and hat and let Zorro do the same. Let the Alcalde deal with that!_ She collected herself. Even from halfway down the aisle, her eyes met Diego’s. The shared gaze calmed her. 

Felipe smiled trying to assure them both He led her down the aisle toward the altar. He patted her hand. He met each person’s eyes during the progress. He stopped in front of Father Benitez. 

“ _Gracias, Felipe.”_ Benitez smiled and said for the group rather than Felipe himself. “You see, _Señores_? Did I not tell you to have faith?”

“You did, _Padre_. You did indeed.” Diego smiled. He signed to Felipe and motioned for him to step to his right side.

Mendoza winced not believing he was making a request of his social superiors. _They did ask me!_ He walked up to the quartet. “ _Don Diego_ and _Don Alejandro_ , take care of the _Doñas por favor_.”

“I shall,” Alejandro looked deeply into Mercedes’ eyes. _Age_ and _Time Lost_ meant little to the elder couple. In an instant, they were once again their previous age before _Commitment_ had tied them to others. They only saw themselves in _Youth’s_ visage and with its vigor. “Mercedes, I am truly a blessed man. You fulfill me with your charm, intellect, beauty and spirit.”

“I shall indeed, Sergeant.” _Respect_ and _Earnestness_ shone forth from Diego’s eyes and the slight bow to his father, Mercedes and his friend. Then he gazed into Victoria’s eyes. He squeezed her hands gently in his own. “Victoria, you are a sight indeed! I could not imagine anyone being more beautiful than you are now.”

Victoria blushed. She felt her knees quake. _Happiness_ forced her heart to skip three beats. “And you have done yourself well, _mi Caballero.” Mischief_ raised an eyebrow and widened her smirk.

Benitez nodded. Even with _Official Poise_ , he allowed _Brotherly Love_ its moment. His eyes met Alejandro, Mercedes, Victoria and then Diego. His smile spread wider beckoning her forward in _Welcome’s_ service. Then he cleared his throat. “Very well. We are set to begin! “We are gathered here today in this place and in the Sight of God. We are here to join this man and this woman.” He pointed to Alejandro and Mercedes. “And this man and this woman.” He motioned to Diego and Victoria. “Would you kneel?”

The couples and their companions all did so.

“Shall we pray?” Benitez folded his hands. “Heavenly Father, we thank You for bringing us together on this day. Thank You for blessing these four very special people with love and bliss. May You bless them with strength and courage to follow Your Path.” He crossed himself. “In Your Name! Amen!”

“AMEN!” the assembly responded.

Benitez looked out over the assembly. “Does anyone have reason why these couples should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The group looked at each other. _Silence_ hung like _Humidity’s_ mid-summer stagnant pall over the area. For several heartbeats, the air and _Time_ itself held still. And then it passed.

Benitez nodded. “Very well. Marriage is a sacred trust. It represents a bond once forged by God Himself cannot be broken by man’s hand. Don Diego and Victoria, are you ready?” 

Diego and Victoria looked at each other. Then they affirmed together, “We are.” 

“Very well.” Benitez recited the vows to Diego first. Then he did the same for Victoria. 

_“Volo,”_ Diego vowed.

 _“Volo._ For forever, Diego.” Victoria squeezed his hands.

“Can we see the rings please?” Father Benitez requested. 

Felipe reached into his pocket. He brought out an exquisite golden ring with a sparkling diamond set into its center. He handed it to Diego and nodded.

 _“Gracias, Felipe.”_ Diego expressed and signed the same to his young friend. _Gratitude_ guided his head in a nod and a gentle smile. Then he turned back toward the priest. 

_“Muy bien. Don Alejandro, por favor.”_ Benitez motioned. 

_“Si.”_ Alejandro took out a wedding band. It held several small gems around its circumference. “Victoria, here you are.” He set the band in her hand. 

_“Gracias, Don Alejandro.”_ Victoria leaned close and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned back toward Diego and Benitez. “I am ready.” 

“Then, Victoria, repeat after me. I, Victoria, marry you, Diego,” Father Benitez started.

“With this ring, I, Victoria, marry you, Diego,” Victoria repeated.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as you both shall live,” Father Benitez continued.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as we both shall live,” Victoria continued. “I seal that promise with this ring. Our love shall be a rock upon which future generation will be built, Diego.” She slid the band onto his hand.

 _“Gracias.”_ Diego squeezed her hand. “You honor me, Victoria.” He held up the wedding ring. Then he turned to Benitez. “I am ready.”

“Repeat after me. With this ring, I, Diego, marry you, Victoria,” Father Benitez started.

“With this ring, I, Diego, marry you, Victoria,” Diego repeated.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as you both shall live,” the priest continued.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as we both shall live,” Diego pressed on. He gazed at her again. For several heartbeats, he soaked in _Ambiance’s_ glow and radiance. “As you have, so I put my belief into this ring. It stands for my mother’s love and support. I want to love you and perhaps our family someday in that way. We should be like _Doña Maria_. That is how our love should be.” He slid the ring onto her hand. _“Nunca olivides mi amor por ti.”_

Victoria’s heart soared at his words. Her eye beheld the ring’s sparkle on her hand. She blinked back tears. _“Siempre, mi Caballero.”_

Benitez allowed them their moment. Then he turned to Alejandro and Mercedes. “Are you ready, Don Alejandro and Mercedes?”

Mercedes could barely breathe. _Nerves_ and _Anxiety_ threatened to close her trachea.

Alejandro squeezed her hand in hers. His eyes sparkled. His grin calmed. “It is all right. _Estoy aquí para ti por siempre.”_

 _“Gracias, Alejandro.”_ Mercedes took a deep breath. She looked to her Alejandro. “I have been ready since we were young. We discovered those feelings in the tree’s shade. Now they come into the light.” 

“The river’s stream cooled our skin on those hot days. The tree provided a bit of mischief. Your eyes gazing down on me from their branches stirred me. My heart has traveled far. It now returns to you, my source and love. I am ready, Mercedita.” Alejandro assured her.

“Very well.” Benitez recited the vows to Alejandro first. Then he did the same for Mercedes. 

_“Volo,”_ Alejandro vowed. 

_“Volo.”_ Mercedes squeezed his hands. 

“Can we see the rings please?” Benitez requested. 

Diego took a gilt wedding ring from his pocket. The golden bauble had three diamonds around its circumference and the biggest one in its center. He handed it to his father and nodded.

 _“Gracias, Diego.”_ Alejandro expressed. He offered a smile and a nod of the head. Then he turned back toward the priest. 

_“Muy bien. Victoria, por favor.”_ Benitez motioned.

 _“Si.”_ Victoria brought out a shiny golden ring. “Mercedes, here you are.” Victoria set the band in her hand. 

_“Gracias, Victoria.”_ Mercedes smiled at her fellow bride. Then she turned back toward Alejandro and Benitez. “I am ready.” 

“Then, Mercedes, repeat after me. I, Mercedes, marry you, Alejandro,” Benitez started.

“With this ring, I, Mercedes, marry you, Alejandro,” Mercedes repeated.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as you both shall live,” Benitez continued.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as we both shall live,” Mercedes continued. “I seal that promise with this ring. Our love has survived _Time’s_ test. It will flourish and serve as an example to others, Alejandro.” She slid the band onto his hand.

 _“Gracias.”_ Alejandro squeezed her hand. “Words cannot say how much your words mean, Mercedes.” He held up the wedding ring. Then he turned to Benitez. “I am ready.”

“Repeat after me. With this ring, I, Alejandro, marry you, Mercedes,” Benitez started.

“With this ring, I, Alejandro, marry you, Mercedes,” Alejandro repeated.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as you both shall live,” the priest continued.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as we both shall live,” Alejandro pressed on.  
Benitez maintained _Resolve’s_ purpose. He allowed Alejandro and Mercedes their moment. “Shall we pray once again?” When everyone had bowed their heads, he implored, “Heavenly Father, thank You for bringing our friends together. We pray that Mercedes, Alejandro, Diego and Victoria will honor and cherish each other. Please foster the feelings in this place. Please protect them from life’s storms. May they be loved and love in return. In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

“Amen,” the group chorused.

Benitez cleared his throat. “Can the couples please stand?”

Diego and Alejandro stood first. Then they helped their brides to their feet. 

“There is one last matter. I declare you husband and wife and husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss your brides, _Señores._ ” 

Diego smiled. His eyes sparkled into hers. He lifted her veil. “ _Doña Victoria Montoya de la Vega. La Donna de mi corazon. Mi esposa_.” He leaned in. His lips brushed _Amor’s_ most delicate of strokes across hers. “I love you now and forever.” 

_“Ahora y siempre, Diego, el Don de mi corazon. Mi caballero. Mi esposo,”_ Victoria affirmed. She touched foreheads with him. 

“We are for each other, Mercedita. You are now _mi esposa y La Doña de Nuestra Hacienda, Doña Mercedes Henche de la Vega._ ” Alejandro lifted Mercedes’ veil. “I am eternally at your service.” He embraced her. His lips touched hers singing _Amor’s_ delicate notes.

Mercedes’ heart soared. She hugged him right back. After all of the pain and suffering at Antonio’s hands, she had her heart’s desire at last. 

_Eternity_ stood still in that heartbeat. Not a puff of wind blew. Not a bird sang. The onlookers barely dared to breathe.

Benitez stepped back. Once more, he allowed _Love_ its miracle in that place. _Warmth_ eased his heart. _May the Lord keep you four in His Hands._

Alejandro pulled away. “We should congratulate them as well?”

Mercedes coughed. “I believe we should.” She embraced Diego and Victoria. _Satisfaction_ beamed through her and into them.

Alejandro waited for Diego to be available. Then he stepped forward. His grin threatened to push his cheeks and perhaps his ears toward the sides of his face. “Now it is official. My deepest congratulations.” He pulled Diego into an embrace. “Well done, my Son. Well done.” 

“I appreciate that, Father, and your support,” Diego expressed.

“It is my pleasure, Diego.” Alejandro rubbed his arm. Then he turned to Victoria. “If there was any doubt before, let it begone, Victoria. Now you are family.” He kissed her forehead. “Once more, my blessing.”

“And to Mercedes and you, _Don Alejandro. Gracias._ I am so grateful to be part of your family!” Victoria expressed. She forced herself not to cry in front of everyone. _Joy_ bubbled up within herself.

“I could not have said it any better myself, Victoria.” Diego embraced Mercedes. “ _Gracias_ for everything. _Bienvenida a nuestra familia_ once again.”

“ _Gracias_ for accepting me so readily, Diego. You have no idea how much that means to me,” Mercedes expressed. _Gratitude_ and _Warmth_ shone like two inviting candles toward Diego.

Felipe jumped up to hug the happy couples as well. 

Victoria squeezed her three best men and mother-in-law tightly. Her heart floated somewhere between the Sixth and Seventh heavens. She couldn’t ask for more. Then she called out, “Attention, Everyone! We will see you at the tavern. There will be food and much fun for all. Please join us.” She turned to her family. “Shall we?”

 _“Si._ I wish a dance,” Diego requested.

“Indeed you shall have it.” Victoria took his hand and led him back down the aisle and toward the tavern.

“She is something. Is she not?” Mercedes laughed. _Admiration_ for the younger woman’s strength warmed her heart.

“There is something to be said for tradition, Mercedita,” Alejandro noted. _Lament_ sagged down on his mood.

“Oh let Victoria be herself. Diego is secure in who he is. Come!” Mercedes led her new husband toward the tavern as well. 

At long last, _Official Business_ was complete. Now _Celebration_ could take its place in the affair. _Life_ reached another stage….


	15. Victoria's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes struggles with nightmares. Meantime Victoria has a surprise for everyone...

Chapter 14   
_Fiesta_ lingered throughout the afternoon and well into the night. Wine flowed. Good food flowed from the tavern’s kitchen toward the guests in the dining room beyond. Glass raised. Toasts warmed minds, hearts and souls alike. 

_Celebration_ affirmed _Love’s_ place in the day’s events.

****

[Next Morning]

Mercedes grimaced. She tossed and turned under the sheets. Sweat beaded across her forehead. Her heart jackrabbited. Her temples pounded.

_Nightmare_ held her firmly in its grasp.

Alejandro turned to face her. _“¿Mercedita? ¿Que pasa?”_ He shook her awake. 

She snapped her eyes wide open. “Oh! I…” She looked around. _Confusion_ unsteadied her. “We’re at the hacienda?” She rubbed her forehead.

He rubbed her shoulder. “ _Si._ You were dreaming. What happened?”

Her eyes watered. “I am sorry, Alejandro. I ruin our morning already.” She edged her way into a sitting position. 

“Hey! It is no problem! _Por favor._ What is it?” He hugged her shoulders.

“I could see myself with Antonio again.” She grimaced. “I…I used to dream of you and me together, Alejandro. He knew that. That’s…that’s….”

“That’s when he hurt you.” _Realization_ dawned on his drowsy mind. 

_“Si._ That is when he hurt me.” She trembled. “Alejandro, I know you do not need to hear this. I know Antonio cannot hurt us. It….”  
“  
I do need to hear it. Your problems are my problems, Mercedita.” He kissed her shoulder. “I love you. Do not shut me out. We will get through this together.” _Caring_ shone through his eyes for her benefit. 

_“Gracias.”_ A smile broke through _Sorrow’s_ overcast.

“Now there! You see? That is better.” He kissed her forehead. “You are now home and safe with Diego, Victoria and me. _¿Entiendes me?”_

_“Si.”_ She nodded.

“Now if you’d like something to eat, I am sure breakfast will be ready soon.” He got out of bed and pulled his bathrobe on. 

“I could use something good.” She kissed his cheek. _“Gracias, Caballero.”_

_“De nada.”_ Alejandro declared. He allowed his eyes to linger on her for several heartbeats. Then he headed for the closet.

She sighed. _Tension_ relaxed its grip on her mind and heart. She relaxed. _Safety_ promised much better things with Alejandro….

****

[Kitchen—Fifteen Minutes Earlier]

Diego eased his way down the darkened staircase. _Worry_ stabbed at his mind. He had stirred not even five minutes earlier to find her side of the bed empty. _I was about to surprise her. So where did she…?_ He crept down the passages almost like a thief. Scenarios flashed through his mind. _She’s not in the water closet. She’s not in the living room. It’s barely Dawn!_ He checked the dining room to find four places already set. _Felipe would not be up yet. Curious!_ His eyes narrowed.

The scent of cooking food wafted across his nostrils.

“Most curious.” He walked up to the door and eased it open. 

Victoria had a plate with four bread slices. A bowl of yellow liquid rested beside her on the counter. Browned yellow bread rested on another plate ready for the table. Bacon sizzled in a pan next to it. Coffee perked away in its pot on the stove. She hummed a tune to herself. She sliced strawberries and set them in a bowl.

_Unbelievable!_ He smiled and leaned against the doorway. His eyebrow arched. Admiration for the _maestra_ warmed his heart.   
“  
He’ll love this.” She brought out a bowl with a towel draped over it. She looked right and left. Then she lifted the towel. She stirred something inside. “Oh will Diego be surprised!” _Anticipation_ added a bounce and bit of spice to her step.

He smirked. _I’m not the only one’s surprised._ He let her finish frying the bacon. He recognized the French toast. His mouth watered. “Trying something new for the tavern menu, are we?”

She stiffened. “Diego! What are you doing here?” _Disappointment_ sagged on her face. “I was going to surprise you!”

“And I am surprised. You remembered.” _Approval_ warmed his eyes. “I have not had good French toast since returning from Madrid.” 

“I did not cook it at the tavern. The way you talked about it, I wanted to save it for a special occasion. I admit I cooked some after the tavern closed to practice. I wanted it to be perfect…for Zorro you understand.” She arched an eyebrow. “Will you help me bring this to the table?”

“Absolutely!” He took the bacon plate out to the dining room. He set it down in the table’s center. Then he helped her with the French toast. “And you have cinnamon in it? Victoria!”

“As I said, the best for my _caballero_.” She grinned. _“Gracias, Diego.”_

_“De nada, Victoria.”_ He kissed her forehead. “My first morning as your husband and to receive such a special treat. The best spices, food and your love all in it. How can I not like it?”

She blushed. “Flatterer!” She swatted at the air between them. Still, her heart fluttered at his words. 

“What is this?” Alejandro raised an eyebrow. “Diego? Victoria?”

“Victoria surprised us. She made breakfast.” Diego smiled. “Good morning.”

“Good morning indeed!” Mercedes sighed. _Contentment_ further washed away _Nightmare’s_ influence on her thinking. “Perhaps you and your father might play the piano later? It would be delightful.”

“Of course we will,” Alejandro agreed. He kissed the back of her hand. “This looks wonderful, Victoria. What is it?”

“It’s French toast, Alejandro!” Mercedes realized. Her mouth watered. “I did not think anyone knew about it here! Oh this will be _delicioso!_ ”

“It will be. She cooked it the right way,” Diego verified.

“Diego mentioned the French toast he had in Madrid. I thought I might make some this morning.” She rushed back into the kitchen. Then she came out with the bowls. “I have strawberries here and heavy cream in the other bowl.”

“If this brightens your mood, I’ll have Carlos make it for you.” Alejandro pulled her chair out. “Shall we?”

“I will get the coffee. Diego, please sit. I will be right back.” Victoria went into the kitchen. Barely four heartbeats later, she returned with the cast iron pot. A small towel insulated her hand from the hot pot. She poured everyone’s coffee for them. Then she set the pot down on the waiting plate between Diego and Alejandro. “All set!” She sat down next to her husband. “This is a small gift to you for welcoming me into our home. _Gracias._ ”

“You are a joy, Victoria. Never forget that.” Mercedes cut a corner from the French toast. She stuck it in her mouth. _Satisfaction_ closed her eyes and spread a smile across her face. “Diego, you have to try this! Oh this is like what I had in Barcelona and Marsailles!”

“Really? Well that is a resounding compliment indeed.” Diego placed a few strawberries and a dollop of cream on his French toast. Then he cut a corner with his fork and sampled it. The fruit, cream and strawberries blended with the egg and cinnamon on his tongue. “Victoria…” He chewed and swallowed. “Trust me. Mercedes is correct. This could be from Europe. It is that masterful.”

“Well good! I would not want to disappoint you.” _Relief_ eased Victoria’s nerves. She sampled her own masterpiece. “Does this start things on the right note?”

“My Dear, you have rendered a masterpiece. I really like this.” Alejandro nodded. He started in on his own plate.

Diego glanced at his wife. _How am I so fortunate to have a woman such as this? How are we so fortunate to have Mercedes return to Father after so many years? Truly this is Bliss!_

That thought spoke volumes and said it all…..


	16. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two couples enjoy a day out at Mercedes' family rancho.

Conclusion [Six Months Later]

_Seasons_ ran their course. _Color_ already splashed across the mountain foliage to the far east. A bit of chill cut into the breeze. _Harvest_ had come and gone. The pueblo stuffed its grain bins. 

And off to the west, other activities were well underway….

****

[La Casa del Henche]

Victoria skimmed over a ledger. Her eye ran down the previous week’s expenses and figures. She noticed how customers had ventured up the road with more frequency from Los Angeles. Her rooms filled up with the fiesta in the pueblo. “We seem to be all set.”

“Perhaps we should place a food order?” Diego suggested from the corner. Despite reading another book, he peered at her over its cover. 

_“Si.”_ She shook her head. “You are learning, Diego. You know that?” She closed the ledger and stood up. As she did, the slight baby bump showed.

“The taverns are important to you. They are important to me as well,’ he vowed. “It has been quiet lately.”

She nodded. “Zorro has not had many reasons to ride lately. I wonder when we shall see him again?” She glanced at him.

“When the need is greatest, he and Toronado will be there.” Diego rubbed her hand. “Come. Let’s see what Father and Mercedes are doing.” They walked through the quarter full dining room toward the door. Stepping outside, they found the aforementioned couple admiring a group of children playing on the grass. “Something wonderful?”

“Yes. Papa would be pleased at that,” Mercedes declared. “Is it not wonderful? We can use this land for many things. The children run and play out there. We can allow people to rest and refresh themselves inside. Travelers have refuge. The community garden feeds the pueblo. Truly this is a rebirth for the land.” 

“And to think this estate sat quiet and desolate for all of those years.” _Lament_ sagged on Alejandro’s tone. “Well no longer!” He nodded. _Enthusiasm_ warmed his heart. “Diego, I have to say that garden was a wonderful idea.”

_“Gracias_ , Father.” Diego accepted. “Still this is a family effort. We all have things we bring to it. We all learn from each other. And it is the better for it.” 

Mercedes sighed. _Imagination_ could well visualize a darker outcome for the estate under Antonio’s hand. She dismissed it just as quickly as it had come up. _We do not have to worry about such things anymore!_ She leaned against Alejandro’s arm.

He hugged her shoulders. “See what our love does, Mercedita? It builds upon what we put down. It renders a great harvest.”

“All of our love.” Victoria grabbed onto Diego and the others. She savored the group hug.

And so, from four souls in search of companionship and something more, _Collaboration_ brought its own harvests. _Amor_ warmed their hearts and gave more both directly and indirectly to them and the pueblo.

_Love_ can lead to so much more…and did for that family….

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this piece. Thank you for reading! Be well!


End file.
